I Will Return
by Shadow-Assassin67
Summary: Gaara is forced to move away from everything he holds dear. But, before he leaves, he makes a promise to his lover, girlfriend, and best friend, Sakura that he will return for her. But some promises are broken and he will make sure this one won't be.
1. Prologue

I will Return…..

Prologue

Ok, this is the story that has been plaguing my head for days now. And I feel that I should just go ahead and give it to you guys, unfinished and undone. Well, I'm almost done with it but still, close to being finished is a lot better than not at all. I know I need to update my other stories but I figured that if I go ahead and get this out of my way, the other stories will be easier to upload. Now, this maybe something out of the blue, but I have a question. Why is it that when people write stories and get it going good and the last time they update, its back in 07 or 06 or even farther back? Not that they may forget or they haven't been on lately, but still. Just want to know. Ok, Get're Done!

* * *

Gaara looked out into the river. It would be the last time he would ever see this place. It's where he grew up for God's sake. He had everything here. Family, Friends, and….. Sakura. He had Sakura. Now, with his parents transferring to a new company in Japan, it was unfair. They barely ever paid attention to him when he was growing up, so why would they start to care now?

He sighed, skipping a smooth rock across the river. He just felt so destroyed. He picked up another rock and this time, just threw it into the rushing waters. He let out a distress groan and he ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on a rotting stump, not noticing a slender, pink haired young girl standing behind him.

"You know," She began, shocking him in place. "When going to a new place, I find it very adventurous. A start of a new life waiting to happen. But, you. You see it as hell opening to you." She finished, holding in her giggles. God, he would that. He would miss her. He rose slowly to his feet as she approached him.

He opened his arms to her, wanting to feel her form against hers. She simply smiled sweetly at him, wanting to feel him as well. She wrapped her arms around his waist, digging her face into his chest. Gaara, in return, wrapped his arms around her small form, resting his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes, relishing the moment that he believed he will never feel ever again.

His heart was slowly breaking. He knew it would be awhile before he could be back in her arms. It would take time and a lot of money, but with the kind of money his parents were giving him, it wouldn't take too long at all.

She sighed against his chest. Inhaling her sweet scent, he tried to force his brain to remember it and never forget it. She was his best friend, his first crush, his girlfriend, and she was his first and only love. He pulled away from her just a bit, to try and lift her head to face him. When he did, what he saw, hit him hard and at home. Tears streaked her face, her mascara was running like crazy, her eyes were red and still over flowing with tears still to come.

Gaara smiled sweetly, wiping her tears away. She cough slightly against him, feeling her sobs were not helping one bit. When she tried to pull away from his sight, he stopped her, tightening his grip on her. She gasped at his sudden action and was unprepared for what came next.

He gently brought their faces closer, making sure that only their lips were only centimeters away. He could feel his heart beat like crazy, skipping several beats after seeing her face blush like crazy. He would missed that too.

"Gaara." She whispered to him as he closed the distance and kissed her gently. She melted into his kiss, letting her hands travel up his spine and slowly thread them through his hair, letting a small sob escape her mouth.

Gaara took the opportunity and let his tongue inside. He explored her carefully. Remembering every taste and feel of her mouth and her tongue brushing against his. She let out a small moan and gripped his hair even more, earning a groan from the back of his throat. He continued to explore her mouth as his hands ran across her sides, feeling every curve, every bare skin that would poke out from her stomach shirt and the feel of her spin against his finger tips.

When the need for air became to great, they parted slowly, allowing the kiss to slowly die as they looked into each others eyes, their foreheads resting against the other. He kissed her again, but this time only being gentle and quick, knowing he only had so much time. He pulled away, smiling at her. He was going to miss that as well

She hugged him again, letting a small sigh escape her lips. "I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave me." She said softly. He knew how she felt all too well. Having parents forcing you to move to another country for business purposes was just cruel to him.

"I know. I don't want to leave you either. If I could, I would stay with you forever. Be here for when you graduate, when our first time going off on vacation all by ourselves and just being together, but I can't. I wish I could." He said softly. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel like they were never going to be together.

"No, I don't want you to go. I love you too much." She said, burying her face into his neck. He wound his fingers through her hair, trying to sooth her the best that he could. If she really loved him like he she did, then she wouldn't object to his proposal.

"Sakura," He said, bringing her face back up to his. "If we love each other and if we really want to be together again then, I promise you, you Sakura, that I will return for you and we will together forever. But, we have to be willing to wait for awhile. Do you think you could wait for me like I will?" He asked her. She nodding her head frantically.

"I'll wait for you, Gaara. Always. I love you." She said, kissing him many times. He kissed her back as many times. "And I love you. Promise me you will wait."

She nodded again. "I promise, Gaara. I'll wait for you." He sighed in relief. He knew she wouldn't have to wait long. He won't allow anything to stand in his way of getting back to her.

"Then, I promise you I will return to you." He kissed her forehead and pulled out a small necklace from his pocket. "Wear this for me? I made it for you." He asked.

She stared at it in wonder. It was a single thread of silver that would fit perfectly on her neck, but what caught her eye was the small charm that hung from the thread. It was a small pink jewel in the shape of a blossom with sane blowing by it. He made it? It was so beautiful. She placed the small jewel in her palm, wanting to gaze at it more. He had never done something like this for her before. A tear fell from her eye's as she smiled at him.

"I love it, Gaara. It's beautiful." She said as he moved behind her and hooked the thread around her neck. When he felt that is was good enough, he kissed the back of her head and she quickly turned around to face him. As he thought, it graced her skin perfectly.

"I'm glad you love it." He said, about to kiss her again, but the sound of the horn honking caused him to pull his gaze away from her and at the limo that was waiting for him.

"Gaara!" He heard his sister call him. He sighed as he looked back at Sakura. He kissed one last time, trying to let it linger, but the sound of his father's voice broke it and he hugged her for the last time.

"I promise I'll come back for you." He whispered into her ear before he released her and ran to the limo.

Just before her got inside, he looked back at her, smiling gently as she blew him a kiss and he caught it. He could hear her giggle softly as she made her way to her car, her face still streaked with tears and make-up.

He felt his heart break as he got into the limo and felt that his world had just came crumbling down. He grasped his chest as he felt tears fall from his eyes. Luckily, everyone was toward the front of the limo so no one noticed how in pain he was.

"Goodbye, Sakura." He said softly. "I'll come back soon." He finally just laid down and let the pain consume him as he felt his body quiver and fall into slumber. Things were going to be different when he returned. No one was going to stop him. He made a promise to return. And return he shall.

* * *

Well, what did you think? I hoped you liked it. More to come. Trust me.


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise!

I Will Return

Chapter 1: Surprise!

Hahahahahahaha! Sorry, just trying not to be so giddy is all. I love this story now. Man, it's awesome how I finished it so quickly and such awesomeness! Anyway, bare with me ok. So just go along with it. Alright, Get're Done!

* * *

_Sakura: 23_

_Gaara:23_

_Ino:23_

_Kiba:24_

_Lee:22_

_Temari:27_

_Kankuro:28_

_Hinata:22_

_Naruto:23_

_TenTen:22_

_Neji:24_

_Kakashi:45_

_Tsunade:54_

_Jiraiya:56_

_Sasuke:24_

_Shikamaru:27_

_Five years later…._

Sakura's point of view…

Sakura sighed as the music in the dance club pounded into her ears. Oh, how she hated dance clubs or any club for that fact. Every time Ino had this urge to party, she would drag her to these stupid places just to dance by herself. Her boyfriend, Kiba, was due to return home today from Japan to discuss some business deals for his dad's company with some president in Japan bending over backwards just to please the other companies.

She sighed when the idea of Japan popped into her head. It lead to the image of Gaara being there, trying to get back to her. It's been five years since she last kissed him, the last time she ever saw him smile at her.

She remembered those awful nights, where she would lie awake at night, crying for him to come back to her, to hold her close and kiss her like crazy, tell her that he would never leave her again, bur he never came. But, she never gave up. She always wore his necklace, to every event she attended and to her own graduations from High School and College. She wore it to her fathers funeral and to her mothers death at the hospital. She felt that if she took it with her everywhere she went, a piece of him would be with her. Like he was actually there with her.

A single tear fell from her eyes and into her drink. She was willing to wait forever for him, but it just hurt so much now. She wasn't sure if she would be able to keep her promise much longer. She was brought out of her daze by Neji, who pulled up beside her in the lone booth she sat in.

"Sakura, are you alright? TenTen was kind of worried that you were about to leave in another episode or something." He said, rubbing her arm gently. She sighed softly.

"I'm fine, Neji. Just a long day at work, that's all. Too many patients and stuff." She said, groaning on 'stuff'. She heard him chuckle to himself slightly.

"You are some piece of work, Sakura. You won't talk to anyone outside your friends, you work all day and sometimes all day, you hardly ever go out unless Ino can drag you away somewhere, and you never had one Tequila ever since you turned 22. Some of us are worried about you, TenTen included." He said, trying to get her to do something.

"I know Neji," She began, sighing softly again. "I just don't have that kind of desire to do any of that stuff." She said, trying to get him to stop. She didn't want to travel outside her friends or anything else.

"Sakura, you turned down Sasuke. Everyone knows he's crazy about you. He literally ranted all day about you at work. Why won't you give him a chance?" Neji asked, catching the raven haired man attention from across the floor.

"He's just…. Not my type. I only think of him as a friend and that's all. Why are you even mentioning him?" She asked, sensing something was up.

"I sort of…..set you up on a date with him." He stopped when he saw the death glare she was giving him. "Only to shut him up. Just go on one date with him and then see what you think. Come on please? Or TenTen won't stop bugging me about it." He begged, seeing her glare die just a little.

She huffed as she crossed her arms and glowered at the raven haired man. Why was he so desperate to go out with her, she wasn't sure, but she was sure one date wouldn't hurt, maybe he'll leave her alone finally.

She huffed again and glanced at Neji who looking for her answer. She looked down at her necklace, thinking about Gaara. About the very promise she made to him. She loved him too much to just let it go.

"I'm sorry, Neji. But I can't. Please tell him I'm flattered with liking toward me, but I just don't feel the same for him. I need to go." She said, sliding out of the booth, grabbing all her things and quickly leaving the very place she would like to be far away from right at this very minute.

* * *

Gaara's Point of View…

Gaara continued to look out the window, thinking that he could finally go and be away from his father. Ever since he and his family left to go to Japan, he had been drilled on being in a business degree school and being the top in Technology courses in College. His mother died only three years ago and it broke him of even trying to get along with his father.

Thank God he had Temari and Kankuro to talk to. He had made new friends with many people, Kiba was one of them. He had only met him a year ago on a business trip to China and he was like his best friend, besides Lee. He had always been telling him of a beauty far greater than any other. When Gaara asked who it was, he showed him a picture of a woman posing with black long hair and pretty blue eyes.

Gaara did admit that she was good looking, but she was no where as beautiful as Sakura. Her long pink hair gracing her shoulders, her piercing green eyes that could shoot straight to his soul, her voice so comforting and joists to his heart, her scent of cherry blossoms and fresh strawberry was intoxicating and at the same time enchanting, her curves, hips, chest, legs, even her very form was just so perfect. He would dream about her every night. Every night was the exact same dream. At first it was heaven, kissing her, feeling her lips on his, her hands move over his body drove him crazy, then even before he could love her anymore, they are trapped over an oblivion and they were in cages, just hanging there.

Then, black terrible birds would appear and begin to peck at Sakura's cage rope, just cutting it down to it's only thread. Gaara would always feel fear and desperation, reaching out to her, trying to grasp her hand and it was always before he could grab her hand, she would drop, screaming his name, hearing it echo through the never ending hole.

Every time he would wake up in a cold sweat, his pants tightening around his middle. And every time, he would always take a cold shower, to try and calm himself. He rather wake up when he and Sakura were making out than wake up after she dropped into darkness. He sighed as he watched the dark clouds roll by, the night sky completely opened to them.

Gaara wonder if she had changed at all. The way her hair looked, her clothes, her personality or even just not changed at all. He wouldn't mind that. At least she would be easy to spot in a crowd of people. He slowly closed his eyes, imagining what she looked like before he left. Her wearing her hair down, knowing he liked, loved it, better down. Wearing a white collar button shirt that was cut off at the stomach. Her jean skirt hanging perfectly on her hips and her small sandals. She was just a sight to be hold and he loved it.

He was brought out his thoughts by someone resting their hand on his shoulder. At first, he was angry because they caused him to leave his daydream, but he relaxed when he saw Kiba sitting down beside him.

"So this is what first class is like. Never guessed it was this awesome." He heard him say. Gaara sighed as he turned his chair toward him.

"So, are you anxious as I am, Gaara? I can't wait to go back and have Ino back in my arms." Kiba said, staring off to space again.

Gaara smiled at his friend. "I'm not anxious, but excited and ready. I haven't seen her in so long. I wonder if she's changed." Gaara said as Kiba came out of his day dream.

"That girl, Sakura, the one in the picture you showed me back at your house, you're looking for her?" Kiba asked. Gaara gave him skeptical look.

"No. I just showed you a picture of the love of my life for no reason what so ever. Wake up, Kiba." He said glaring at him now.

Kiba chuckled to himself now. "I know, I was just messing with you. You really think she'll want to be with you after all this time? It's been five years since you last seen each other." Kiba pointed out, knowing very well that Gaara would be thinking about it a lot before he answered, but surprisingly, he answered very quickly.

"I know it's been a while and I know she maybe hurting as much as I am, but I've tried in the past to get in contact with her, but my father would always find out I was trying to call her or try sending a letter to her. And I have tried so many times to just buy a ticket and fly back to New York, but he would always stop me. Now that I'm in charge of the company and he is in early retirement, I can finally come and be with her. I've waited so long to just look at her again, have her in my arms and just be with her." He said, looking down at his shoe's, burying his face in his hands.

"What if she found someone else?" Kiba asked, just curious to know how much he really cared for her.

"Then, I will let her go. It was my fault for not being there for her all those years ago. If someone else can be there for her, then I will wish him and her the best of luck. I will wish her happiness and joy in her life. And that will satisfy my soul, to know that she is taken care of." He said, looking at him now.

Kiba smiled. _Then if you really care for her, then you will never guess what Ino has been telling me. _Kiba thought as he remembered the many letters he received from Ino, hearing Sakura moan in her sleep and pant a lot, whispering his name all the time.

Kiba laughed at that. He was so sure they were made for each other. They were just so perfect together, just him and Ino.

Kiba sighed as Lee approached them with a tray of food and three water bottles.

"Here. I was able to grab some food while the flight attendant wasn't looking." Lee said as they grabbed for whatever food they could and hid the tray.

"Man, Lee. You sure do know how to sneak a lot of stuff." Kiba said, looking over at the flight attendant as she made her way toward them.

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be descending soon." She said, then leaving to tell the other passengers.

"Already that close to Ino already? Man. I can't wait." Kiba said, looking over at Gaara, who's attention was once again out the window, looking at the moon.

Gaara looked down, seeing the city lights flicker on as the early morning broke through the sky. It was 3:56. Too early for him. But for right now, he didn't care. He just wanted to see Sakura soon. As he looked out the window more, the plane began to descend and Gaara could feel his heart beat like crazy. No matter what happened, he wanted to see her.

* * *

Tada! There you go! First chapter of the story or sort of. And just in time to. Well, I hope you review and you enjoyed it as much as I did. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

I Will Return

Chapter 2: The Meeting….

Well, from the chapter title, you can pretty much guess what is going to happen, but please just go along with it. Trust me with this, that this isn't going to be what you think it is.

But, anyway, I would like to tell you guys that this chapter will be a happy part. Please don't kill me, it's the story.

* * *

Gaara's Point of View…..

Gaara felt his heart beat rapidly, leaving his body numb and out of place. He was so sure when they landed and got off the plane, but when he felt his stomach churn and the feeling of uneasiness in his mind.

He had sat in the waiting area, just trying to collect his thought on what happened and what was going to happen. He was nervous. Nervous about seeing Sakura again. What would he say? What was he going to say?

He was unsure, but he knew he still wanted things between them to stay the same. Where they left off when he left and continue from there, but he had a feeling something was coming. Something that was going to ruin things for him forever.

* * *

Sakura's Point of View…

She starred through the crowd of people that were flooding the airport. Ino had dragged her out of bed at two o'clock in the morning, made her get dressed and go to the airport, just so she wouldn't have to stand by herself. She was too tired and too depressed at the moment.

So, there she stood, at the end of the entry way, looking for her fuzzy headed man. Sakura was just amazed that Ino had such a liking toward him. They were only going out for two years. Her last relationship last only three years, being for reasons unknown to Sakura.

She stood there. Grasping her necklace, hoping that maybe, somewhere deep in her heart, Gaara might have slipped aboard and came to see her, but she knew not to believe in such things, but still. Something was telling her that he was near and that he was actually not far from her.

"Hoping that he was with Kiba?" She heard Ino finally ask her. Sakura sighed. She had told Ino about him and that she wanted to be with him. Ino would always tell her she knew, because every time she would spend the night with her, she would hear her say his name over and over again, Quite frankly, Ino wished that he would just come and get her already.

"Yeah, Ino. But, this time, it feels like, he's actually here. Like I can feel him. His very presence just coming toward me." She said, still looking through the crowd. She was hoping that she wasn't wrong.

"Oh, well, we'll see." Ino said, a sly smile playing upon her face. Sakura glowered at her.

"Ino, is there something you are not telling me?" She asked, irritated that her best friend wasn't telling her anything. She didn't like it when Ino smiled like that.

"You'll see, Sakura. It's a surprise. And I know, you are going to love it. I just know it." She said, giving her a death hug. "Now, where is my Puppy-kun?"

_Puppy-kun. That fits you so well, Kiba._ Sakura thought as she continued to look through the crowd.

* * *

Gaara's Point of View….

Lee was giving him this questionable look. "You wanna what?" Lee asked again.

Gaara sighed. "I'm buying a ticket and I'm going back." Gaara said as he grabbed his things and pulled them to his side.

Kiba rubbed his forehead, trying to grasp at what he was saying. "You mean to tell me that we just wasted 3,000 dollars out of my butt, to fly here for a little vacation for you, and so that you can reunite with your love and you want to go back?" Kiba yelled at Gaara. Why was he turning away?

"You don't get it, Kiba. What if she found someone else. Someone that was always there for her? I have come to realize that I couldn't live with myself if she found someone else. It would destroy me, completely. And if I go and I find her and she just doesn't want me at all,, I'll be destroyed even more, knowing that I could've made her happy if I had just stayed. Damn it!" He screamed throwing his suitcase against the wall, letting only a few tears fall down his face.

"Gaara!" He heard Kiba say as he grabbed his friends shoulders. "Listen to me. It's better to know and not know when stuff like this happens. If it were me in your position and if I wanted to know what Ino wanted, I would go and find out, instead of dying and not knowing what I could've done. Just trust me on this. If things don't work out and things turn ugly, blame me. Blame me for brining you back." He told him, calming him down.

* * *

Sakura's Point of View…..

Sakura heard a loud crash of someone's bag hitting against the wall and then a "Damn it!" Being screamed. She had never heard that before in a airport, but for some reason, her body moved toward that sound.

"Sakura, where are you going? Kiba will be here any minute." She heard Ino say, but she ignored her. She had to find out where that noise came from. As she climbed the stairs, she could hear Kiba saying. "Instead of dying and not knowing what I could've done. Just trust me on this. If things don't work out and things turn ugly, blame me. Blame me for brining you back." As she finally reached the top of the stairs, she froze. Her heart fell to her stomach. Her body was frozen in shock and disbelief. There stood with all his glory and anger, was Sabaku Gaara. Her lover and best friend.

She panicked as she watched them turn toward the stairs. She pulled herself down and pulled her hood over her head, covering her hair as she fell down the stairs. "Ahh!" She screamed as she hit the second base of the stairs.

She grasped her leg as she heard people coming to her, one of them was Kiba's voice. "Whoa, miss. Are you alright?" _Oh no! If Kiba comes to me, then so will Gaara. Why am I such an idiot?_ She screamed in her head.

She could feel other people lifting her up gently to her feet. "Miss, are alright? How is your leg? Did you hit your head hard?" She heard them ask but what happened next, just made her froze.

"Sakura, you idiot. You are such a klutz. I leave you anywhere by yourself." She heard Ino say and she knew at that moment, that she would have no choice to face him now.

* * *

Gaara's Point of View…

Sakura? What? He looked over the figure that everyone crowded around, after hearing someone, who was had a very high pitched voice, scream her name. He took a good look at her. She looked like she could be Sakura, but she had shorter hair.

He sighed as he was about to climb back up the stairs until something sparkled in his eyes. He looked at the young girl and saw her necklace sparkling like crazy. It was shaped like a blossom and had sand covering some of it. He went still as he saw her eyes.

Serene Green. Cutting and gentle at the same time. My God. It is her. He immediately dropped his things and made his way to her, having the crowd disappear from her now and Kiba running to what looked to be Ino.

He noticed that her eyes finally focused on his now and like he had been awakened, he ran down the stairs and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh my God. Sakura."

* * *

Sakura" Point of View…..

She was crying as she wrapped her arms around him. _Finally. She thought. _Gaara was back and he was more handsome than before. She longer had to imagine what he looked like. She didn't have to dream about him leaving her ever again. She cried happily into his chest. He kept his promise after all.

As she pulled away just to look at him, not unwrapping her arms around him. She could see him crying as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs as he cupped her face. She relaxed against his warm touch that she missed so much.

"Sakura." She heard him say. She laugh silently as her tears still flowed from her eyes. She smiled up at him as he pulled her to him again.

"I've missed you so much." She said into the crock of his neck. "Don't ever leave me again." She said, feeling him chuckle against her. She looked up at him as placed his hand around her charm.

"Never again." He said, before he brought her into a sweet passionate kiss. Sakura sighed in satisfaction, having to feel his lips once again, against hers. She groaned when he pulled away.

She watched him smirk at her and kissed her forehead. "We'll have plenty of time to _catch up_ when I settle in. I'm sure you have a lot of questions just like I have for you." He said, holding her chin up to his face.

She giggled at his old humor. She missed that. "I have no questions right now. You're here now. And that's all that matters." She said, hearing Kiba whistle and Ino cheering for her. Knowing that they had something to do with this. She'll have to thank them later.

"I missed you so much, Sakura. I missed you so much it hurt." He said. She gave him another sweet smile and looked around them. She froze, noticing everyone was now looking at them.

"I don't mean to be pushy, but can we catch up in the car? I don't like a captive audience." She said as he looked around them and smiled.

"I agree. I hate a big crowd." He said as he picked up his things, Sakura linking her arms around his waist as he rested his arm on her shoulder, pulling her close. They had a lot to catch up on and she didn't mind if it took forever, just as long as he was with her. That was all that mattered to her and what mattered to Gaara.

* * *

Tada! They are back together and that's when the drama begins. I wonder what will happen when the rest of Sakura's friends find out? What will happen when Gaara finds out that he's not the only has love for Sakura. Find out next time.


	4. Chapter 3: Catching Up

I Will Return

Chapter 3: Catching Up….

Will someone please tell me why there is so much….. Never mind. I figured it out. Ok, so, when we last left off, Gaara and Sakura finally met up again and now they are leaving the airport. And I bet you guys are excited to know what's going to happen next. Well, now that I have covered almost nothing, then Get're Done!

* * *

Sakura's Point of view…

I watched as Kiba and Ino made their plans on their reunion. But, Sakura had a way different way of planning her reunion.

She watched closely as Gaara grabbed his suitcase off the belt and made his way back to her. In a way, he hadn't changed, only difference was the kanji sign of love that now graced his forehead. _How did it get up there? _Sakura wondered, placing her hands tightly on her necklace. What if he was forced to get that and it hurt so much? It worried her that he would be in pain like that.

Gaara must have noticed her worry, because he was now directly in front of her and was looking concerned.

"Sakura, are you alright?" She heard him ask. She smiled. He hadn't changed at all. Always so concerned and worried over her heart. That she loved about him.

She kissed him sweetly, letting his worry die on her lips. As she pulled back, she tried to ignore the many people that were still staring at them.

"I'm fine, Gaara. I just missed you so much." She said as he smiled at her. She knew he would ask again but she knew he wouldn't push it now.

As they made their way to the exit, a limo was parked before them. She looked over at Gaara and he just shrugged. "Kiba wanted to ride in a limo, being as he hasn't before." He said, placing his luggage in the trunk.

She looked over at Kiba, who was walking away with Ino, whispering things in her ear. "Ino!" She called out to her.

Ino turned to face her and smiled. "Kiba changed his mind. Besides, you and Gaara need some catching up to do anyway." She said, smirking at Sakura. She hated when Ino planned things, but this was one of those times she had to thank her.

She had Gaara all to herself. No parents and no restrictions. She squealed in her mind. She returned to Gaara who held the door open for her.

"Are you coming or do you want to walk like we used to do?" He asked, smirking at her. She huffed at him and just slide into the limo.

It was all blacked out and leather everywhere, only a single buck with champagne and two candles light. _Oh, Ino. I hate it when you plan things like this_. She thought as she heard Gaara close the door and watched him look around.

She giggled when his eyes grew at the sight of the champagne and candles. "Uh….. Did I miss something?" He asked her. Sakura giggled even more. She moved over to the candles and blew them out and placed the champagne somewhere else.

"I guess she doesn't know we are more of tea people than champagne." She said, leaning into his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ino. Right? That's her name?" He asked her as he looked off into space. She gave him a confused look, but she glared playfully when a smile appeared upon his face.

"Gaara! You're back for 29 minutes and you're already pulling my leg." She said. She blushed as he got closer to her, pushing her into the bottom of the leather seats.

"And the good thing about it, I'm the only one that can pull your leg." He whispered as he leaned into kiss her.

She sighed into the kiss as she felt her feelings burst out for him. Oh how she missed this. As she threaded her aching fingers through his hair as his hands curved around her body and down her back. She moaned as his tongue grazed over her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly offered.

She could feel herself go weak as she felt his tongue against hers. _Oh my God. I could die happy now. _She though as she fought for dominance. She could now feel his hands feel down her legs and up through her hair.

When he broke the kiss, he whispered in a laughing tone. "You know, the last time we did this, Your mom found us and your dad looked so mad, I thought he was going to forbid me from seeing you." He said.

She laughed as her breathe was still uneasy. She remembered that day. She was two days away from flying off to Georgia for a musical competition. Gaara had come over to talk, but it ended up in a make out session that she thought would never end.

She smiled as she looked back at him as he raised his face just above hers. "I remember that. I have never seen you so pale in my entire life. You stuttered so many times, it made me laugh." She said as he kissed her one last time.

"I was upset," He began. "Thinking I wasn't going to be able to see the girl that I love so much anymore." He said as he kissed her face, inhaling her scent.

She smiled again as she enjoyed and relished his kisses. She sighed as he continued down her neck, nibbling and sucking gently on her flesh. She gasped when he sucked on the skin just below her ear. "I almost forgot. You're very ticklish." He said, chuckling slightly.

She slapped him playfully on his shoulder and let him continue. She looked out the window seeing very large buildings surround them. She looked through the other windows and saw nothing but building again, but none that she knew.

"Um, Gaara?" She asked as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Hmm?" He replied, trying hard to concentrate on her not her skin. She laughed as she could feel the tip of his tongue glaze over her neck.

"I don't mean to break this major make out session number 34, but, where are we going?" She asked, seeing look at her now, smiling sweetly.

"Well, we are going to a hotel that my father owns that he gave to me. Unpack there and then we can do whatever we want to do. Anything you wanna do as long as I can go with you." He said, kissing her forehead. He got off her slowly pulling her up with him and letting her head lay on his chest.

She sighed. She had never felt so alive. Gaara was back. It felt like a dream to her. If it was a dream, she hoped she never woke up.

"I was wondering, why did you cut your hair? Not that it doesn't look good, but I thought you would always fight with your mom about keeping your hair long and never cut it after that incident when you were 14." He said. She sighed. She knew he was going to ask, but she was hoping that he wouldn't yet. Suddenly, all of the painful memories came flowing back to her. She grasped her chest as the pain came back.

"Sakura!" She heard Gaara scream. He pulled her face up so she could face him. "Sakura, are you alright? Can you breathe?" He continued to ask, until she finally nodded her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was touchy subject toward your heart. I won't ask again." He promised her, just like all the other promises.

"No, it's just…. The reason why I cut my hair was because of my mom." She finally said, as Gaara pulled her into his lap, cradling her like he had always done before.

"Did something happen when I was gone, Sakura?" He asked, still concerned if he hurt her already, not meaning to.

"It happened a few years ago. My mom was diagnosed with a serious condition after dad died. She knew about but, she never told anybody because she didn't want anyone to worry about her. I would go and visit her all the time and it was on a Friday around three in the afternoon and she was telling me these things but I wasn't listening till I heard her take in a sharp breathe and she gripped my hand hard." She paused for a moment, feeling Gaara rub her back soothingly.

"And she told me that her time was up and she asked to do one thing for her. One thing before she died. And she asked me to cut my hair and donate it." She said, trying to wipe away the tears that begin to flow down her face.

"Even on her death bed, till her last minute on earth, she didn't think about herself. I felt so alone. Feeling that I was the last of my family and that I had no one left. And for a time, I believed that I was truly alone, but then one day, when I was getting ready for work, I saw your necklace that I placed on my dresser and thought that I was not alone. I had you. I knew that if you kept your promise and so did I, I wouldn't be so alone." She said as he pulled her close.

She never wanted him to leave ever again. "Please, don't leave me Gaara. Please." She begged.

His grip on her tightened. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm never going to leave you ever again. I love you, Sakura." He said to her softly.

She pulled back and kissed him gently. "I love you. Gaara." She said as they stayed silent, enjoying each others presence, until they felt the car come to a stop.

"Are we already here?" Gaara asked as he looked out the window and smiled. "I guess we are. Come on." He said as she scooted off his lap and exited the limo.

The hotel was huge and just so magnificent. She could see so many windows and balconies, it made her dizzy just to count them all. She made her way to the side walk, seeing Gaara grab all of his luggage, then came to her side, intertwining their hands. She smiled as he lead her to entrance and opened the world he now lived in.

People were rushing about, grabbing their things, their keys to their rooms and trying to grab whatever they could before they left.

"We're going to have to find a elevator that is not so tight." He joked as she squeezed his hand gently.

"Yeah and a new cart." She joked back as he smiled at her as they came to the front desk. Where a tall woman smiled at Gaara. "May I help you?" She asked Gaara, ignoring Sakura completely.

"Yes, I would suite 356 and next time please don't be such a bitch toward important people and their loved ones." Gaara said as he placed his card on the desk. In an instant, her smile disappeared and was replaced with complete fear.

"Sabaku no Gaara. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I was just-" Gaara cut in.

"You were completely ignoring my girlfriend completely. Please make sure you correct it next time. Thank you." Gaara said in a pleasant voice that was at the same time commanding and assertive.

"Yes of course, Mr. Sabaku. Here is your key. Have a nice day, to both of you." She said, finally smiling at Gaara.

As they made their way to the elevators, Sakura pulled at him. "You really have change in authority wise." She said, smiling up at him.

"I run a very scary business. You have to be either assertive or a push over and there is no way in this life I will let someone push me around." He said, pressing a button.

"Except for me. I can push you around." She said, tracing his chest with her fingers. He smiled at her before kissing her gently. "You, I have an acceptation for." He said as the doors opened for them and quickly they piled in.

As the door closed, Sakura pulled Gaara toward her and kissed him. At first, he seemed to act surprise, but felt him melt into her kiss.

"You know," He said against her lips. "I don't this one bit, but the doors might open soon and I don't want to be caught by a bunch of random people staring at us like we are two love birds that can't get enough of each other and haven't seen each other for awhile." He said as she pulled away and giggled.

"But we are." She said as he sighed and as predicted, the doors opened and showed them their floor.

"So where is the room at?" She asked. He smiled at her as he rolled his luggage out of the elevator. "One floor above us." He said. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Then why didn't we take the elevator up another floor?" She asked, still seeing his smile but it grew.

"Well, for one thing, there's another elevator down this hall that goes up directly to the room and that not just anybody can get it to work." He said as he pulled out another key and reached for her hand.

She sighed. "Same old Gaara I love." She said. He pecked her lips and smirked at her.

"You know it." He said. She could feel her own soul fly at the huskiness in his voice. She felt her excitement grow as the said elevator doors opened for them and Gaara ushered her to enter. "Ladies first." He said, then she smiled.

"Well, go on. You're a lady too." She said, giving him a playful nudge. He smiled at her and chuckled slightly. "If I'm a girl and you're in love with me, that makes you a-" Sakura stopped him and entered the elevator.

"Don't you dare say it. I hate that joke." She said as Gaara pulled his things in and smiled evilly at her.

As the door began to close, Gaara began to say. "What? That if I was a girl you would be-" Sakura cut him off. "Shut up, Gaara or I will hurt you." And with that, they were on their way up to the next floor and the next part of their _reunion._

* * *

Well, what do you think? Pretty cool huh? Well, just wait until the next chapter. Hahaha You are going to flip so much man. Review please and I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 4: Dancing on the Roof

**I Will Return**

**Chapter 4: Dancing on the Roof….**

**I officially; love this story. It's like one of my favorite fantasy's and that will never end. Man, and I know I am being ooc with Gaara, but get over it. I want him to be like this and I want them to have history together. So, lets get this show on the road. Get're Done!**

* * *

**Gaara's Point of View….**

**Gaara was completely surprised that the place was completely cleaned and that the place was completely refurbished. As they exited the elevator, he watched Sakura look around in a amazement and complete awe. He smiled when she ran for the bedroom and flopped on the bed. **

**He followed her slowly, leaning against the door frame. He heard her laugh as she laid on her side and placed her hand on her hip, being seductive. **_**Oh she is so dead. **_**Gaara thought as he approached her. He slowly crawled up on her and looked deeply into her eyes, their lips inches away from each other.**

**Just before he let her kiss him, he smirked and chuckled at her. "You are such a sneaker." He said, hearing her laugh against him. "God I hate it when you do that to me. I still have to unpack, you know?" He said as he lifted himself off of her and returned to his luggage, all the while hearing her curse at him silently.**

**He smiled as he pulled out his clothes and placed them in his drawer, seeing Sakura now having her head hanging upside down at the edge of the bed. "You know, you'll get a headache if you stay like that for much longer." He said as he kneeled down to meet her face.**

"**So what?" He heard her say. He smiled and decided to humor her. He leaned in and kissed her softly and slowly pulled away, seeing her slowly open her eyes. "Do that again." He heard her say, as he smiled and kissed her again. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, hearing her groan, he pulled away from her lips and began to kiss her jaw and neck, feeling her giggle against his lips.**

"**What's so funny?" He mumbled against her lips. He pulled away from her, watching her flip right side up. "What is the first place we went to before any place else?" He heard her ask, with a sly smile playing on lips. He smirked at her and looked up.**

"**It seems to say, 'Gaara's busy bedroom. Three at a time please.'" He said, watching her look up and he pounced on her tickling her.**

"**Ah ha ha ha ha ha. Gaara! Stop! You're killing me!" She screamed as he began to tickle her sides more. "I'm what? I'm sorry I can't hear you?" He said, smiling evilly at her.**

**She screamed, "You're killing!" Playfully as he slowly stopped, both of them panting. Gaara smiled at her, kissing her for a brief moment and then moving off her. "Do you want to see the balcony?" He asked her.**

**He watched her as she nodded her head and grabbed his hand. He lead her through the many halls and made their way to an open sliding glass door. As he slid it open, he let her through first and let her take in the bright lights of the city in the early morning. As he closed the door, he heard her say in awe, "Oh, Gaara. It's so beautiful." Looking back at him.**

**He made his way beside her, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it gently. "Not as beautiful as you." He said, making her blush as she leaned into his chest. "You're making better that the city lights?" Heard her ask. He kissed the top of her head.**

"**You are more beautiful than anything I have ever seen before and you always will be." He said, as felt her lean in even more to him. He sighed in contentment. He had a very strong feeling that things were going to be wonderful from now on.**

**He was about to say something, but the loud growl of Sakura's stomach bet him to it. She smiled shyly at him. "I guess I'm hungry." Heard her say. He just chuckled softly and kissed her.**

"**I'll order room service. What do you want for breakfast?" He asked her, seeing her freeze for a moment. "What is it?" He asked her.**

"**What time is it?" He looked at his watch. **_**6:15.**_** "A little after six. Why?" He asked, but seemed to be concerned over nothing after seeing her facial expression soft and relax. **

"**I go to work at around nine. I have plenty of time, but I'll have to change though." He looked around and sighed. He looked at her then smirked.**

"**Wanna go get Walden Drive-Thru and go to your place?" He asked, seeing her nod. She grabbed his hand and led him to the elevator door.**

"**Oh my gosh. Yeah. I haven't had Walden in like forever. And I want to show you my high school pictures. You'll love them." He laughed as she pulled him into the elevator and they spent that remainder of the time, making out, and pressing the up and down button, trying to make it a good make out session.**

* * *

**Sakura's Point of View…..**

**She was so excited. Having Walden in so long and Gaara wanting to see her apartment she was staying at. They took a cab to her apartment after walking to Walden and him telling jokes all the way there. She had not truly laughed in so long and Gaara was the first one to make her laugh. She always laughed when she was around him.**

**When the cab finally came to a halt, she looked out to see her own apartment, but seeing Gaara look at it very quizzically. As they got out of the car, she paid the cab and tugged on his sleeve.**

"**What's wrong?" She asked He looked back at her and then the apartment. "You know, I could have sworn that he dropped us off at your mothers." He was joking. Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way to the door and dug around her purse to try and feel for the keys. When she couldn't find them, she felt Gaara's hand brush against hers and pull them right out.**

"**How did you?….. I hate it when you do that." She said as he laughed and handed her her keys. "Yeah," He whispered into her ear. "But you love it too." She shivered, but refused to look at him.**

**As she pushed the door open, she set her purse down and grabbed the bag of food out of his hands and made her way to the kitchen. "Well," She began. "What do you think? Alright or too dull?" She watched him enter the small kitchen. It was simple and quant. A little stove and a simple white out fridge and two wooden top counters all white and decked with simple flowers and wines.**

"**Looks a kitchen for you. You always went on about having a plain kitchen. I guess you finally got it." He said as she kissed him on the cheek. She moved over to her fridge and pulled out a jug of tea.**

"**Want some tea?" She offered and he was by her side instantly. "You have figured out my one weakness! Curse you, Goddess of Moon!" She laughed and gave him a cup. She grabbed a bagel from the bag and went into the living room, Gaara following right behind her. She flopped on the couch and patted a spot right next to her for Gaara to sit at.**

**He sat close to her as they ate and drank with content. Until she broke the silence. "Do you remember that guy from our drama class in 11th**** grade?" She asked him, just before he was about to take another sip.**

"**Hmm… Would that be the creepy emo acting guy or the mellow- always down in the dumps guy?" He asked, she sighed and laughed. "The emo acting guy."**

**He nodded. "I believe he was Sasuke Uchiha." She stared at him. "How do you remember his name?" She asked him as he took another bite out of his bagel. His face became grim.**

"**You never forget a person's name when they are trying to screw someone's best friend who was in with at the time and still is." She blushed but then panicked.**

"**Wait, are you sure it was Sasuke and not Tom Castles?" She asked as he gave her a concerned confused look. "Yeah. It was Sasuke. Tom may have been a pervert but he never that far with you. Especially since he knew how I felt about you. Why do you ask?" She couldn't believe this. Sasuke was just trying to get to second base all this time. How could she have been so blind?**

"**Sakura, what's wrong? Please tell me." She couldn't think right now. Her thoughts were all jumbled up, then she remembered the look Sasuke gave her. His eyes. She ignored them before, but as she thought to them, they were filled with lust and pure desire and something else. Something that scared her now more than ever.**

"**Oh my God! No! I can't believe I was so blind. I can't believe….." She continued to say these things over and over again until Gaara got a hold of her made her look him in eyes. She was so scared that she was crying at his touch. "Sakura, look at me. Please, look at me. Please, Sakura. Look at me." He said as she began to relax at his voice. She felt her fear die and bring her sanity back to normal.**

"**Sakura, why were you so scared all of a sudden? Did Sasuke do something to you?" She leaned into his touch, trying to control her emotions the best she could. "While you were gone," She began, breathing heavily.**

"**Sasuke would always be around me, trying to get me to go out with him and I would always turn him down, but I remember one night. Ino had dragged me off the a farewell party for one of her old friends and I was in a booth, away from the party and I noticed Sasuke's eyes on me and I ignored him at first, but now that I think about it, his eyes held…. Desire and lust something else that scared me. Gaara I had no idea that he was like that. All that time in High School and in College. How could I have been so blind?" She said as Gaara pulled her into a comforting embrace.**

"**Shh….. It's ok. I'm here now. I'll go take care of him while you go to work. I promise, I won't let him touch you." She cried. She couldn't stop. This early morning was just so wonderful, now the very thought or mention of Sasuke's name ruins everything. She pushed away his very image and replaced it with Gaara's. She felt her tears soon stop and break from all the sobbing.**

**She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her face into the crock of his neck. "Oh, Gaara. I don't know what I would do without you." She said as her phone rang all of a sudden. At first, Sakura ignored it, but after the second ring, she gently moved from Gaara's warmth and answered it.**

**She sighed when it was just another solicitor calling to try and sell her something. She sighed angrily as she slammed the phone down. She looked up to see Gaara. "I'm guessing it was God saying you're going to have a great day only if you admit to the world that you wear polka dotted panties?" She glared playfully at him.**

"**That was one time and you snuck in. My mom tried to tell you I was changing, but you refused to listen to her and walked in with me only a bra and polka dot panties." She gasped when he grasped her hips and pulled her to him.**

"**I'll never forget that day. I wanted you so badly that day. It was bad enough I was in love with you and I had to pretend to be your friend for so long. I would have dreams about you every night after that, not that I didn't before, but they were more vivid. The point was, I liked it." She blushed at his new confession. He had told her that he would dream about her, but she never knew he would dream about her before they confessed each others feelings for each other.**

**Sakura kissed him as he brought his hand to the back of her neck, taking the kiss deeper. At that moment, Sakura was about to screw work, but she knew that if she did, her boss would be on her ass again.**

**She reluctantly pulled away, giving him a small peck. "Sorry to ruin another session, but I need to get ready for work. Can we pick up where we left from before later?" She asked as he smiled at her. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her forehead. "Sure. In an alley way or somewhere more private?" She smiled. He was joking all the time.**

**She pushed him away playfully and went go get dressed. She quickly ran upstairs, took a quick shower and put her nurse outfit on. As she rushed down the stairs again, she saw Gaara already at the door ready to go.**

"**You're in a hurry." She said, slipping her shoes on. She smiled as he offered her his hand to her. "I already hailed a cab for you, so you can go ahead and get to the hospital." She smiled as they left her apartment, locked the door and made her way to the cab. She kissed him one last time and opened the door.**

"**Don't get into trouble while I'm away. And please if you run into Sasuke, please don't kill. Just talk to him. I don't your first day here be spent in prison." She sighed and watched him approached her and kissed her sweetly. **

"**You worry too much." He said. She rolled her eyes as she got in. "You worry too little. Come see me during lunch?" She asked, seeing him smile.**

"**I'll bring you some. Now, get going before I kick the cab car forward." He joked. She smiled and closed the door, blowing him a kiss through the window as he caught it. She knew it was going to be a great day.**

* * *

**Gaara's Point of View…..**

**Gaara pulled out his cell and dialed up Kiba, after Sakura's cab was out of sight. As he waited for the ringer to be picked up on the second ring, he felt his blood boil more.**

"**Hello? Hey, Gaara. How is your morning?" Gaara sighed. "It was great Kiba. Now get your lazy ass to the 20****TH**** Street café. We need to talk." **

**Gaara heard Kiba muffle something before asking, "What is it? Did something happen with you and Sakura?" Gaara was grateful for his friend concern, but that wasn't where he wanted that concern pointed at.**

"**Kiba, you have five years to fill me in on what Sasuke has been up to with Sakura and don't act like I don't know what I'm talking about or I swear I will make your life a living hell." He heard Kiba and grunt before answering. "Alright. I'll be there in 15 minutes. See ya."**

**Gaara slammed his phone shut and shoved it in his pocket. All his thoughts were consumed on what to do with Sasuke and what lunch to get for Sakura. But he was more weighed toward his hatred for snapping Sasuke's neck than the lunch deal.**

* * *

**Tada! Trouble in Paradise already? Man, it's going to be a long day. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I would like to hear your opinions.**


	6. Chapter 5: The History and a Promise

I Will Return

Chapter 5: The History and a Promise

Ok, so for those who are following along with this, I urge you to review. I would really like to hear you opinions and if there are, improvements I can do to the story or any kind of requests that you would like to see. Ok, so I bet you guys are wondering this whole train wreck, maybe, happened. Well, let's find out how Gaara and Sakura ever came to be together. And I bet you're wondering how Sasuke fits into this. Well, you're about to find out. Alright enough of my babble. Alright then Get're Done!

* * *

Gaara's Point of View…

Gaara ran his fingers through his hair, now even more pissed than before. Sasuke was trying to get to her the whole time he was gone. He should have seen this coming. The minute he left town and went to Japan, Sasuke was already going over to her house, being her homecoming date and prom date, joining clubs that she was in, went to football games with her, spent the weekend with her and hell even spent the night with her. Gaara gripped his cup even more, causing it to crack at the brim.

Kiba gulped, knowing he shouldn't have said anything. But, he asked and Gaara could tell when Kiba was lying. Just another thing he needed. Kiba began to take a sip of his coffee till he saw Gaara throw his against the wall, the cup bursting into pieces and the fluid staining the peach walls.

"I'll pay for it." Gaara said as their server came up with another cup, plastic, and handed it to him. Kiba sighed as he leaned back into his chair.

"Look, you were gone for five years and she had absolutely no one but Ino and Sasuke. She had no one to go to until in her senior year when she met the rest of us. I tried to be there as much as I could, but it always seemed that Sasuke was always there more than the others." Kiba said, trying to make it somewhat better.

Gaara snarled at the back of his throat. "This is just like him. Waiting till the perfect moment to get her. He hasn't changed one bit." Gaara said, taking a hateful sip of his coffee.

"Not to be nosy, but how do you guys even know each other? You seem to know that he actually would do something like this. When you haven't even known the guy very well." Kiba asked, curious at all if he would react.

"I've known Sasuke for almost 18 years and I wished I never really knew him" Gaara said, taking another sip of his coffee. Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow seeing Kiba just staring at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Gaara asked as he watched Kiba shake his head. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

You have known Sasuke for what? 18 years? Ok, maybe you should start from the beginning. So I'll understand everything." Gaara nodded as he looked outside, seeing it begin to rain as the sun continued to rise. He sighed as he looked back on those some what simple days. He smiled at them.

"Me and Sasuke were the best of friends ever since I was five years old, lived next door to each other, had the same kind of family problems and we just got along so well." Gaara said as he began to travel back.

_Flashback… 18 years ago….._

_Gaara looked over the river as he waited for Sasuke and his toys. Gaara didn't have much, being his parents figured it would be better for him to always play outside._

_He smiled as he saw Sasuke, running toward him, with action figures in his arms. He stood up and greeted him._

"_Is that all of them?" Gaara asked, seeing Sasuke laugh and placed them down. "No, these are the few we cam play with outside. I got these last year for Christmas. These are actually my favorite. Like this one." Sasuke said, taking on of the action figures dressed as a ninja. Dressed in blue and white and had a sleek katana on his back._

"_This one is a one of a kind. He kind do anything. Beat the bad guys and always gets the girls." He said. Gaara faked to puke and then laughed._

"_Who would want a girl? They're so weird and just really squishy and too soft. My sister is that way. She gave me a hug and she was crushing me with her softness, I was almost suffocated to death." Gaara said, Sasuke laughing right along with him._

"_Itachi has told me what it's like to be around a girl. He says they talk a lot and they worry about the most stupidest things, but they are the ones that make him feel all mushy inside and he said he liked it but I don't think I would ever want to be with a girl. Ever." Sasuke said as he handed the ninja over to Gaara._

"_But, it's your favorite. Are you sure?" Gaara asked as Sasuke picked up another one. "Sure. You are my best friend after all. My mom says we share almost everything with our best friends. And I trust you, Gaara." Gaara smiled as looked at the toy. He was happy to have a friend finally._

_End of flashback….._

"Ever since that day, felt like I wasn't alone anymore. I had Sasuke as my best friend and we did everything together. We went to the same school together, played ninja everyday after school and we had spent the night over at each others houses. We were insuperable. Two peas in a pod….. I would actually rather have that Sasuke here now than the one we have now." Gaara said as he lowered his head.

"Well, what happened? Did you move away or something?" Kiba asked. Gaara sighed as he looked into his coffee cup.

"Not something. Someone. Two years after being in elementary school, we were in 2nd grade and we had the worst of all teachers….. We were walking home, talking about what happened that day before we planned to go over to my house and then that was first we ever met her." Gaara said, smiling.

"Sakura. Sakura right?" Gaara nodded his head as he looked out the window again…

_Flashback again…_

"_I can't believe Mrs. Shingle stepped on that frog. That was so funny." Sasuke said as Gaara chuckled._

"_Yeah it was. Especially when all the girls started to scream. That was so priceless." Gaara said as Sasuke quickly nodded._

"_Yeah. It was definitely a Kodak moment for us. Wish I had my camera though." Sasuke said as they came up on their road in the neighborhood._

"_I hate walking sometimes." Sasuke said as he groaned at his feet. "Come on, Sasuke. We run around all the time when we play ninja. This isn't so bad." Gaara said as they were coming up to their houses._

"_Ok who's today? Mine or yours?" Sasuke asked, but Gaara wasn't paying attention. He was paying attention to the new truck that was now parked in front of the empty house, with its new family standing outside, talking to the sells person as he gave them the keys._

"_Hey, Sasuke. Check it out. New neighbors." Gaara said, pointing at the navy blue house. Sasuke smiled and pulled Gaara along and stopping behind a bush._

"_Why are we hiding?" Gaara asked as Sasuke shushed him. "I wanna see if it's a boy or girl that moved in." Sasuke said. Gaara gave him a weird look._

"_Then why not just go up there and see. It's not like we're not allowed to." Gaara said, but Sasuke just shushed him again. Gaara groaned as he watched and waited for the kid to come out of the house._

"_Thank you very much, Marcy. I'm sure we will have a great time here." The tall blonde headed woman said. Turning to a dark brown haired man who looked over to the front door. "Sakura, come on out. Come and look around." He said._

_Gaara was now staring at the small figure that stepped outside. She was wearing a simple brown skirt and a red shirt with a big whit circle on the back. She had pink hair and sharp green eyes._

"_Aww, man! It's a girl. Oh well. Better luck next time." Sasuke said as he began to rise away from the bush and toward Gaara's house._

"_Come on, Gaara. We're going over to your house." Gaara sighed as he rose and went after Sasuke, but was stopped by a small girlish voice._

"_Hi!" Gaara turned to see the same girl, the new girl on the block, smiling at him and holding her hand out._

"_I'm Sakura. What's your name?" Gaara stared at her at first, but he shook off his fear. "I'm Sabaku Gaara." He said as he grabbed her hand. When he did, he felt a small shock go through his hand.. Gaara quickly pulled his hand away and looked back up at the girl. She was just smiling and laughing._

_Gaara felt his face burn up. He had never felt his face burn like this before. Only when he got sun burn or stayed out too long. But, this was just weird._

"_Gaara, are you coming or-" Sasuke began to say, but when he saw Gaara blushing and the girl smiling, he smiled._

"_What, Gaara? Are you spending time with your girlfriend?" Sasuke teased. Gaara glared at him, folding his arms. "No, and she's not my girlfriend. She just came over to say hi to me. That's all." Gaara said, blushing even more._

"_Hi," Sasuke said to the girl. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Haruno." She said, smiling at both of the boys…._

_End of Flashback….._

"Ah! That's how you all met? Nice. But that still doesn't explain why you hate Sasuke." Kiba said as he took another sip of his coffee.

Gaara smiled as he looked down at his small breakfast egg sandwich. "I was about to get to that." Gaara said as he took a small bite out of his sandwich.

"From that day on, we were the best of friends…. We all had the same classes and the same lunch when we graduated from elementary and went on to middle school. That's when I realized that I was actually in love with her and I wasn't the only one that knew about it either. Apparently, Sasuke knew that I was in love with her. He seemed determined to make sure I couldn't get a single moment with her alone to tell her. Now, it's our last year of middle school and our last day as middle scholars and I still haven't told her and I was becoming irritated with Sasuke, because was telling me that he liked her and wanted to ask her out. Well, I, of course was against it…..

_Flashback…._

"_What?" Gaara said, looking at Sasuke as if he had gone mad. "I'm going to ask out Sakura. Why? Is there a problem there?" Sasuke asked, giving Gaara an evil smile._

"_You know that she just considers you a friend right? Nothing more?" Gaara said as Sasuke laughed and leaned back in his chair in the library._

"_Have you not seen the way she looks at me? She thinks of me more than a friend. Completely more than a friend. And I'm always around her and who knows her better than I do?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out his ipod.._

"_I do and I know that she wouldn't go out with you if you were the last person on earth. You're always cocky and mean toward her, but she just takes it. How can you say she likes you when all you do is yell at her?" Gaara yelled at him, hearing the librarian shush him. Gaara heard Sasuke chuckle deeply in the back of his throat._

"_That's why. I know she likes me because she has put up with all my insults and all my mean scowls because she likes me. Every girl at this school likes me and wants to be my girlfriend. I've just decided to let Sakura have that honor." Sasuke said as he stood up and began to walk away, but Gaara grabbed his arm._

"_No. I'm not going to just sit by and watch you tear her apart. I won't let her be your next laggy.. She deserves better than that." Gaara said, his nostrils flailing. Sasuke just smiled at him._

"_And who does she deserve more than me? You? You can't even come clean about telling her how you really feel. How can you even be a competition when you can't even tell her?" Sasuke said. Gaara stared at him, shocked._

"_You knew?" Gaara asked as Sasuke made Gaara release his arm. "Yeah I knew. I've known for three years and you never made your move. Too late now." Sasuke said as he began to leave the library. Gaara shook his head and ran after her and slammed him into a wall._

_With fists flying and both of the boys grunting in pain, a huge crowd began to surround them. As Gaara stood back up, ready to face Sasuke again, he heard a small, petit voice ring through his ears._

"_Gaara! Sasuke! Stop it! Please!" She said, pushing her way through the crowd. Gaara looked at her panicked face and sighed.. He knew this wouldn't prove anything at all. Only get expelled and maybe doing some detention, but all of that was not worth it._

_Gaara looked over at Sasuke as he wiped his mouth of the blood that flowed out, seeing him smile. "You're going to let a girl tell you what to do, Gaara?" Sasuke teased. Gaara spat some blood out of his mouth and walked away. And said in a low voice, "You're not worth it anymore. I'm done." And disappeared from the whole crowd….._

_End of Flashback…._

"You kicked Sasuke's ass?" Kiba said as Gaara smiled at him. "I sure did. He was out of school for a month. I on the other hand was only kicked out of school for a week, because Sakura vouched for me. But, by the time Sasuke came back, I had told Sakura everything and she said she never wanted to remember this ever again. Never wanted anything to do with him and I agreed. Soon, it was just me and her and I was loving it. When we were in High School, things changed. Completely. Sakura joined cheerleading and joined the French club and Key club and even JAA. I of coursed only joined French and I also joined the drama club. And we were almost close as becoming a couple, that is, until…." Gaara paused for a moment. Kiba gave him a quizzical look.

"Until what?" Kiba asked. Gaara sighed. "Till Kabuto came along and she fell head over heels for him. He was her homecoming date and her Prom date all throughout freshman year and half of sophomore year. When she found out that he was cheating on her. It was around 11:30 at night, I was working on a acting piece for drama, when she crawled through my window….

_Flashback…._

_Gaara Looked at Sakura like she was crazy. "Sakura, are you nuts? You could have fallen or the branch could have broken or-" Gaara stopped when he noticed she was crying._

"_Sakura, what happened? Who hurt you?" Gaara asked as he drew her into his arms. "Kabuto. I saw him making out with another girl. I feel so stupid and so….. Oh Gaara!" She said as she cried into his chest._

_Gaara sighed, saddened by her tears. He picked her up bridal style and placed her on his bed. She stayed next to him, crying nonstop. He thought that maybe if he could try and soothe her more, she would feel better. He started to rub her back in small little circles and she started to calm down just a little bit._

_He decided to take one step farther. He let his lips brush against her hair and she relax against him. And just before he could do anything else, he pulled away. This was wrong. She just broke up with her boyfriend and this was wrong to do this to her._

_He quickly moved away from her and avoided her eyes. "Gaara," He heard her say. "Why did you stop?" She asked. He was frozen. She didn't want her to stop? Why?_

_He looked back at her, her eyes glowing from the light that illuminated from the moon. He watched her as she moved from his bed and reached for him. Gaara stopped her, knowing he wouldn't get another moment like this to tell her, but this was not the time._

"_Sakura, now is not the time to do all this. You just got broken up with from Kabuto." He said as he opened the window again. "You should get home. You'll be tired in the morning." He made his way back to his desk and tried to work on his scene._

"_You know, Gaara. For a split second, I forgot all about Kabuto and what he did to me. In fact, every time I'm around you, you make me forget all my troubles and I just feel at peace." She said, seeing his hand go still. He turned to look at her._

_He figured that he might as well go ahead and tell her. She wasn't going to leave now. Without a second thought, he got up and kissed her softly. At first, Sakura was shocked, but then melted into the kiss. He was sweet and tangy. Like her personal candy store._

_When he pulled away, he waited for her reaction. When she didn't do anything, Gaara licked his lips. "I'm in love with you Sakura. I have been for over 6 years. And I wanted to tell, even if you don't feel the same for me, but at least I told you. I'll understand if you-" He was cut off by Sakura's lips crashing down on his. She pushed him against his desk and continued to kiss him._

_When she pulled away, he looked deep into her eyes, seeing her smile. "I've been in love with ever since the first day I ever saw you, Gaara. I just realized it only a few weeks ago." She said. He smiled. Really smiled at her as she pulled him into another sweet passionate kiss…_

_End of Flashback…._

"And that's how all of this happened. When Sasuke heard that me and Sakura were going out, he was enraged, furious. He threatened me and told me that I will pay for taking something that was his. He was totally possessive over her and she was starting to hate it. She told me she would rather see me possessive over her than have him pretend that she was his. We were officially a couple. We went out on dates and I was her date for both Homecoming and Prom in the 10th and 11th grade and then I moved away and I guess that's when he made his move on her." Gaara said as he finished his sandwich.

Kiba was just in awe. "Man, he went from an innocent child, to 'Give me that bitch!'" Kiba said as he looked at his cell phone and saw he missed three missed calls from Neji.

"Who is it? Ino?" Gaara said, smirking at him. Kiba shook his head. "Nope, Neji. He never calls me. Must be something important. Hang on." He said as he moved to call back Neji. Gaara looked at his cell and saw that Sakura called. He smiled and listened into his voice mail.

"_Hey, Gaara. Make sure you come by around 12:00 for lunch. Bring what ever you want, but I pick out where we eat it. Ok. Call me back when you get this, ok? Love you. Bye!"_

Gaara smiled as he closed his phone. God, she drove him crazy sometimes. He looked over at Kiba who looked a little bit concerned. Gaara rose out of his chair and went over to him. "What is it?" He asked as Kiba closed his phone.

"Neji says that Sasuke is still looking for an answer from Sakura and says he's going to pop by around 12:00 or 12:30." Kiba said as he went to pull out his wallet and paid for their breakfast.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked. Kiba smiled and lowered his head. "Neji said he needed to talk to you. He wanted to meet the guy Sakura has been panting over for five years. And he said that the others would like to meet you too. He said to meet them at the club." Kiba said as Gaara grabbed his coat.

"Which one? There are like 40 of them all over New York or more." Kiba laughed and slipped on his coat. "This club is very exclusive. Trust me. Come on. We don't want to be late." Kiba said as Gaara groaned and followed after him. Oh how he longed to just be where Sakura was at.

* * *

Tada! There! Now you know their history and how they got together and trust me, you'll need to know this because in later chapters, it's going to get even more interesting. Ok hoped you enjoyed it and please review. Ok have fun with that!


	7. Chapter 6: The History and a Promise pt2

I Will Return…

Chapter 6: The History and a Promise pt. 2

Ok, so you know how things happened with Gaara and Sakura and how they came to be, but you know nothing of how Sasuke came to be who he is and what he is really up to. Well, if you guys have ever watched enough action movies that have enough horror in them, then you'll know where this is going for Sasuke. Please review. I urge you to review please. Ok, now that you might have an idea about what will happen next then. Ok, now that we have covered all of those points, then Get're Done!

* * *

Gaara's Point of View…

Gaara sighed as he sat down in one of the seats that the club provided. These people were her friends? He looked around and only saw only a handful of people. He sighed as one of them took a sip of his drink.

"So, you're the infamous Gaara Sakura talks about." He heard the long brown haired man said. He was wearing a white shirt with matching black pants and dress shoes to boot. _Great!_ Gaara thought. _She's been hanging out with this homo. What next?_

As if hearing his thoughts, the man looked at him and glared. Oh let the glaring contest begin. Gaara glared right back. Seeing a vein pop on the mans head, he smirked.

"Gaara, knock it off. These are Sakura's friends." He heard Kiba say. Gaara scoffed and just tried to relax. He knew all the others, but this man, Neji they called him, came late and he was the one who wanted to see him. That bastard! He could be on his way to Sakura right now. He already knew what he going to get her, he just wished that this thing wouldn't take so long.

"I know that, Kiba. But what I don't get is why he wants to talk to me if all he's going to do is just stare at me. Is he gay or something?" Gaara said, pointing at him. He watched as Neji's blood boiled even more.

"You know his girlfriend is standing right there you know?" Kiba said, pointing at the young girl, TenTen she was called, her smiling.

"Sorry." Gaara said, looking over at her. She was giggling, trying to hold in her laughter. "Don't be. You're the first person to damage his ego." She said, seeing Neji give her a shocking look.

Gaara smiled. Ok, he liked her. She was ok. He looked over at the man in the green sweat suit. "Um, Lee, I believe that is your name." Gaara began as Lee nodded his head.

"Yosh, I am Lee. Rock Lee." Gaara just gave him a confused look. He was dressed in nothing but a green get up spandex and what looked to be leg warmers.

"You do know it's the middle of summer right?" Gaara asked him as he just smiled even more and gave him a thumbs up. Gaara simply rolled his eyes and looked over at a long haired girl, clutching at her chest and blushing.

"And you are Hinata, correct?" He asked as she nodded shyly. He grinned as he looked over at yet another man that had a pineapple for a head. "And you are Shikamaru?" He asked as he only nodded once and sighed.

"Ok, now that you have met everyone, why don't you tell everyone what you and Sakura have together. You know, your history." Kiba said as Gaara sighed and began to tell everyone his tale on how he met Sakura and how this whole situation came to be. Only after he finished, did Neji wince at something. Gaara looked at him, confused almost an maybe concerned.

"Um… Does he usually wince like that or is it only for certain situations?" Gaara asked as TenTen turned toward her boyfriend. She moved her hand to his cheek and looked him in the eye. It was like she knew what was bothering him.

"You should tell him…. We should tell him….." He heard her say to him, seeing Neji shake his head.

"We were trying to help. We didn't know that he was like that. And even if we tell him, we will certainly be blamed." He said, not meeting Gaara's quizzical stare.

"He won't blame us. We didn't know. He'll understand." She said as she turned toward Gaara. He didn't feel right about what she was about to say.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Gaara asked as Neji reluctantly met his gaze. Gaara then Looked over at TenTen and then to Kiba.

"Did I miss something?" Gaara asked Kiba. Kiba leaned against the wall next to him, folding his arms across his chest and quirking an eyebrow.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling that has to do with Sasuke." Kiba said as Gaara glared at the two. "Is it?" He asked as he watched TenTen nod her head. Gaara sneered and held in a growl. "Tell me." He said.

Neji sighed as he stepped forward. "It happened last night. She was sitting by herself over there." He said, pointing over at the lone booth that was closets to the exit. Gaara looked as he could see the situation unfold before his eyes…..

"_TenTen and I were at the bar, talking with the others that weren't dancing or doing anything else." Neji said as a cloud of imaginary people began to swarm the place. Suddenly, the lights were on and he could see the lights out on the street were light and he could see many weird dressed people up on the second floor, drinking and talking as the music pounded through the building. He could see Neji and TenTen sitting at the bar, the bartender giving them their drinks as the turned to talk to Shikamaru and Choji._

_He looked to the very booth that Sakura was sitting at, saddened and alone and getting a headache from the music. He looked over to the top part of the club and saw Sasuke, literally eyeing Sakura without her even knowing. He felt his blood boil as a smile appeared upon his evil face. He sneered as he watched him make his way to the stairs and toward the dance floor._

"_Sasuke had been telling for so many years he wanted to go out with her and he would always ask me to ask for her, but every time she would turn him down. He had come to me that night, asking again if I could ask her again for him and this time, TenTen was telling me it would be good for. Having someone to be with, if not for forever, for a little while" Neji said as Gaara watched the imaginary Sasuke move through the crowd of people on the dance floor, toward Neji._

_He watched as the conversation between them progressed until he saw TenTen jump in, voting for Sasuke for Neji to go ask her. Gaara watched in shock as Neji made his way to Sakura._

"_TenTen was also concerned that she never had a boyfriend after High School. She thought she would find someone from College, but she didn't and she thought, that there was this guy wanting to ask her out and she was rejecting him. So, she told me to go and ask her for Sasuke." Gaara looked to where Sasuke was moving to, right across from the bar, in direct sight of Sakura's vision._

_He then turned his attention to Neji who was talking to her and seeing her Look back at Sasuke as he smiled at her._

"_I tried to be approachable about ti, and at first, it looked as if she would consider maybe one date, but then she clutched, I guess is your necklace you gave her and refused once again." Neji said as she grabbed her things and left._

_Gaara smiled and felt relieved and proud that Sakura was so true to her word of waiting for him She continued to wear his necklace. He looked over at Sasuke who disappeared from sight._

"_After she left, a few hours later, Ino left to go get her to pick up Kiba from the airport, but by then Sasuke came back up to me and asked me if he could skip lunch with him tomorrow. I told him ok but I wanted to know why and he told me that he was going to spend lunch with Sakura…." Neji said as the scene disappeared and everything came back to present day…._

"Now I just realize that he just….wanted to…." Neji said as he lowered his head. Gaara knew how he felt. He knew all too well.

Gaara stood up and moved toward him. "I know." He said as Neji looked up at him. "You feel betrayed because you thought he was your friend. He was my friend at one point, but I have come to realize that he will never be the person he appears to be. But, don't worry. He'll be taken care of once and for all. I promise you that." Gaara said as he held out his hand to him. Neji looked at him, having not a lot of confidence in him.

"How can I be sure that you will be true to your word?" Neji asked as Gaara smiled. "I always keep my promises. Always." He said as Neji finally took hold of his hand and shook it once.

"Now," Gaara said as he let go. "If you all will excuse me, I got a date to get and I absolutely can not be late for." He said as he nodded to them all and exited the building. When he left, Neji turned to Kiba.

"Will he keep his promise?" He asked him as Kiba laughed and nodded his head. "Gaara maybe many things, but he always keeps his promises. Always has and always will. That is something I like about Gaara. One of the things I like about him." Kiba said as he looked to the door Gaara used to leave and sighed.

* * *

Sakura's Point of View….

Sakura had been working on many patients and so many other visitors, that she could not wait for Gaara to get here. It was already 11:53 and she was now looking down the halls and waiting anxiously for him.

Ever since he came back, she could feel her very skin cry out for him, crying for his touch. She was just losing her mind. Was she this crazy for him back in High School? She must have been, because she could not take it anymore. She continued to look up at the digital clock that hung above the few patients doors.

She sighed as she just stared at it, trying to move it with her mind. She was beginning to think that The Father of Time would make her wait forever for her Gaara to come to her. _11:54 ._ She groaned as she slammed her head on the front desk.

She bean to cry mentally, now believing that The Father of Time was making her suffer. She just felt like falling apart till she heard a very husky voice whisper in her ear. "So, I can see you missed." Her head shot up to see Gaara holding a drink holder with two drinks in it and a bag from Fazoli's and a pink rose in his other hand.

"The nurse told me that there was a beautiful young woman down the hall, but I know that's a lie because she's right in front of me." She smiled and took the rose. She smiled even more when he leaned in a kissed her gently. When he pulled away from her lips, she blushed.

"Now, I know you're lying." She simply said as she rose out of her chair and got close to him. "That wasn't a lie, but I think the nurse lied though." He laughed as he pecked her lips again and took hold of her hand.

"So, I got the food, drinks, a beautiful girl, but have no idea where to eat with her. Do you?" She smiled and quickened her pace. "I do actually. Follow me?" She asked as he squeezed her hand.

"Always." She smiled even more as she ran to the stairs and down to the 1st floor.

She made him cover his eyes as she opened the door. She was so giddy about her surprise, she was giggling. "I don't like it when you giggle like that. It usually means that you have something very big to show me." She heard him say as she lead him even farther until she reached up for his hands and moved them away.

"Ok, you can look now." She said and she watched as he stared in awe. They were standing in the middle of beautiful walking garden. The flowers were all in bloom and there were many birds and what else….? Peace and quiet and privacy. She looked at Gaara as she watched for him to catch on.

"They finished this garden a year ago and no one ever uses it, except for the patients on occasion, but even then they don't use it, so it's just us." She said, as she lead him through the grass and behind the bushes revealing a small but big lake to them.

"This is where I go to be alone and read. It's so peaceful." She said as she sat down and brushed some grass dust of her nurse outfit, watching Gaara sit down close to her and offering her drink, which she graciously accepted.

"So, what did you get for lunch?" She asked as he pulled out two boxes. He handed hers and she quickly opened it.

"You remembered?" She said as he smiled and kissed the top of her head "Chicken Parmigano with Italian crisp bread with garlic on the side and no extra cheese." She smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"Well, I know I have the best boyfriend in the world." She said as he chuckled as he opened his. He would always get a Chicken & Pasta Caesar. She smiled as she dug into her wonderful food and smiled as he ate his just quickly.

They were now finished with their meal and they were just enjoying the time they had in each others presence. Sakura was snuggled close to Gaara as she felt his arm wrap around her side.

"I wish everyday could be like this. Just you and me and no one else." She said as she felt him chuckle to himself.

"Yeah, and have your friends come in everyday wondering if you're still alive." She looked up at him, confused then realized that he had met her friends already.

"What did they think of you?" She asked. She heard him sigh and then he chuckled again. "Choji thought I was a major serial killer, TenTen thought I was Goth, when I don't dress like one, Shikamaru just didn't care, Neji thought I was an ass, but he doesn't anymore. Shino was actually very welcoming. I thought he would be the one who would be very judgmental, but he wasn't and I believe Hinata and Lee were the only other ones who thought I was actually normal." She laughed at her friends reaction about him.

She smiled up at him as he leaned forward. "What do you think I am?" She smiled as he began to push her to the ground, feeling his hand slide into her hair and capturing the back of her neck.

"I think you are the most wonderful person I will ever love forever." She said as he leaned in to kiss her. She sighed into the kiss. She just could not get enough of him. She gripped his hair tightly as he moved his other hand down her side and to her leg.

She moaned as he lick her lip, asking for entrance. She gladly granted and she began to battle his for dominance. She pulled him closer, wanting to feel him even more, causing him to groan. When he pulled away, he moved very slowly, kissing his way down, to her neck. She gasped as he began to kiss and nibble at her flesh.

She smiled as she sneakily ran her hand into his shirt and traced circles on his back. She heard him groan against her skin, causing her to shiver in excitement. She could feel her lower half begin to overflow with heat as he continued to suck on her neck and her collarbone.

"Tell me when to stop and I will." She heard him say against her skin. She moaned again, urging him to continue. She had not had a proper make out session. with Gaara for too long and she wasn't going to deter it anymore. She pulled his head back up to hers as she kissed him roughly, moaning as he already shot his tongue again into her mouth.

She removed her hand form his back and cupped his face as he continued to write love letters on her lips. She could feel his hands move to the helm of her shirt and she was about to squeal with anticipation, but a voice not to far away shook her out of her happy dream.

"Sakura, where are you? I know you're here and I know you're with someone." She froze in shock, Gaara stopped as well, growling it seemed.

She knew that voice anywhere. _Sasuke! _She thought as she looked through the bush twigs and leaves and saw most of him only a few 16 meters away from where they were. She looked back at Gaara. He looked enraged and ready for something.

"What are we going to so?" She asked quietly. She waited for his answer, wanting to know if they should just ignore him or show themselves. He nodded as he pulled off of her and pulled her up but made her sit down for a minute.

"You go and see him. Let me get the leftovers and I'll be right there. I won't let him hurt. I promise." She smiled and kissed him. She trusted him completely, knowing he was always true to his word.

Sakura stood up quickly and moved to where Sasuke was. He was wearing a simple blue shirt and cut jeans with dirty white shoes.

"Hello, Sasuke." She said, pensively. She tried very hard not to look at his eyes so much. She would rather look into Gaara's than his.

"Hello, Sakura. I thought I heard someone else with you. Who is he? I thought you weren't dating anyone?" He asked as he took a few steps toward her. Now he was standing only a foot away from her.

"It's not a date. He's one of my old friends. I was having lunch with him. He came into town just yesterday and he came to see me first." She said, now glaring at him. She watched him as he smirked. "Well, do I know him?" He asked as he took another step closer.

She was about to answer, but Sasuke closed the distance and his warm searing breathe was now enveloping her ear. She was too shock to move. "Why not ditch him and I'll take you out? Somewhere private perhaps?" He asked as he began to trail his fingers on her arm. She winced away from his touch. She was not liking where this was going.

"Sasuke, please move away from me. I like my personal space and you are invading it." She said sternly. But, he still didn't move away. She tried to move away, but he held her fast.

"If your friend can invade your personal space, then so can I." Sasuke said as he made her look into his eyes. She was so terrified. She couldn't move or do anything. This was her worst nightmare. She could feel his breathe get closer and closer to her mouth. She closed her eyes. Not wanting to see it happen.

And in an instant, she felt his cold touch leave her body and was then replaced by warm, protective arms. She opened her eyes to see Gaara looking her over. She cried into his chest, snuggling more into him, thankful that he stepped in at just the right time.

"I'm sorry I was late. I got chicken all over my pants. Took forever to get most of it off." She laughed into his chest but then looked back to see Sasuke standing up, glaring at Gaara.

"So," She heard him say. "You finally decided to come back." She watched Gaara as he glared at him.

"Touch her again," He began as he tightened his hold on her. "And I swear, I will finished what I started so many years ago and I won't hold back." He growled out, seeing Sasuke smile at him.

"I thought you said I wasn't worth it?" He questioned him. Sakura watched in fright as Gaara pushed her behind him.

"I mean it, Sasuke. I won't hold back. Get out of here _now!_" She heard him growl out. Sasuke just smirked and turned away, but before he left, he muttered. "I'll see you two real soon." nd with that he was gone…

* * *

Tada! Ok, I bet you guys didn't see that coming, Did ya? Well, I hoped you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7: Swearing to You

I Will Return

Chapter 7: Swearing to You…

Ok, this is probably one of my favorite chapters beside chapter 3, but still yeah. I hope you guys don't mind the update being somewhat late and all. Promise you'll love this chapter. Ok, if that's all, alright then, Get're Done!

* * *

Gaara's Point of View…..

"And that's what happened. I was unsure if he could even lift it up." He heard Sakura say as he walked her back to her work station. He sighed, hearing her story.

"Well, that certainly doesn't sound like my friend Lee. He would actually know when to put down the couch than push himself that much. How much does Rock Lee bench?" Gaara asked he watched Sakura ponder at this for a moment.

She scrunch up her nose placed her hand on her chin. He smiled at this. He loved it when she made that face. He would always think that she was off in her own little world. Sometimes, he wished he could go with her.

As she smiled and looked at him, he felt like she had really thought on it. "He can actually bench over five hundred pounds, but he always says he tries to go over that. I'm always afraid that he'll hurt himself." She said. Gaara felt his heart hurt a little. She cared a lot for this Lee character. Did she just wait for him because she promised or just because she could avoid this Lee?

He sighed as they reached the elevator. He could feel her eyes on him so he looked up at her. She looked as if she had said something wrong. "What is it, Gaara?" He sighed again as the doors opened and he stepped inside. She followed after him and pressed the 8th button to get to her floor.

"Gaara, please tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me." He sighed as he pressed the stop button on the elevator. He looked over at Sakura and breathed in slowly.

"Sakura, you really like this Lee fellow, don't you?" Gaara as he watched Sakura blush. "Well, yeah. He's really sweet and kind and he helped me with you being away." He let out an depressing sigh.

"I see. Would you rather be with him right now? Instead of here with me?" Gaara asked as she looked at him as if he had slapped her.

"What? No, Gaara. I want to be with you. You're all I ever thought about ever since you left and ever since you came back. Sure, Lee helped me, but I wished it was you helping me move in and go through all that crap dealing with nurse school and taking these tests. I wanted you, but you weren't there. So, Lee offered to help me." He felt his heart swell up. He had caused more harm than good, thinking that she would rather be with Lee than him.

He watched her tears began to flow out of her eyes. He reached out to her and pulled her toward him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry that every time I think you are better off without me, that you are hurt by the fact of me leaving you. I'm sorry for ever thinking that maybe if you never met me, things wouldn't have been so bad. And I'm sorry that I left you. Pleas forgive me." He said as she cried into chest. He continued to kissed the top of her head until she lifted her head little by little, giving him more access.

He groaned into her neck as she moaned at the touch of his lips. He pulled away as he looked into her eyes. "Gaara, please don't ever feel like that you need to leave me for me to have a better life or that I'll be happier with someone else. Because I want you to always be with me. I want to be with you forever." She said as she kissed him. He pulled her closer to his body as he flipped their positions and pushed her against the elevator wall.

He tilted her head to take the kiss deeper, hearing her sigh, he smiled through the kiss. He licked her bottom lip, asking desperately for entrance. He thought he would drop as she rubbed her tongue against his. He groaned as he ground hips against her. As they parted, he kissed down her neck, but stopped when he felt her chuckle.

He looked back up at her and gave her questionable look. "What's so funny?" He asked as she blushed. "All those times we tried to make out in the elevators, we could have hit the stop button and be fine." He smiled at her reply and kissed her gently.

"Well, I was busy at the moment when we were 'engaged' in such activities." Gaara said as he smirked at her. She glared playfully up at him.

"Sabaku Gaara, don't start talking technical with me." He smiled even more. "What so technical about this?" He asked as he crushed his lips to hers. He could feel her hands wound in t=his red locks, pulling him ever so closely.

Gaara pulled away and pressed the go button. "Why did you stop?" He heard her ask as they began to rise. "If I am correct, you have work to get back to work. We'll pick from where we left off at later on tonight, ok?" He said as he pecked her lips. He watched as she blushed.

Soon enough, they had reached her floor and they shared a passionate goodbye kiss. "Come pick me up after work. I only have four hours of work left." He smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll be here." He said as he gently released her and stepped back in the elevator. "I love you." He heard her say and he instantly replied, "I love you too." And doors were closed.

* * *

As Gaara reached his car, he saw a familiar figure leaning against a dark blue Chevrolet. He sneered when he recognized the raven hair anywhere. "I thought I told you to stay away, you punk ass wanna be." Gaara said as he approached him.

He was smiling. Sasuke smiling. That was not a good sign. Gaara glared at him. "You know, Gaara. I think Sakura would love to know what you have been up to for the past couple of years, you know? You and your family and the real reason that you moved away, don't you think?" He said.

Gaara sneered and grabbed the front of his shirt. "You don't know anything, you little rapist punk. You don't know a thing." Gaara growled at him as he just continued to smile at him.

"Really? Not even the fact that you have illegal ties to that of China and France, having gotten those ties from your father when he retired. And the fact that if anyone knew about what you are doing, you would go to jail and Sakura will know everything and just leave you?" He said as Gaara's grip on his shirt bean to pull more.

"I cut those ties. I wanted nothing to do with them." Gaara said as Sasuke pushed him off. "That won't protect you from the law or seeing Sakura leave you." Sasuke said as he smirked at him.

"Like hell you would even say a word about that." Gaara said as Sasuke began to straighten his shirt. "Oh, I would love to just report you and be done with it. I've known all about this day you moved away and left Sakura by her lonesome and having to fall into despair and sadness." Gaara slammed him into his car door and grabbed his shirt again.

"That kind of business I can clean up easily and I'm sure Sakura will understand, but I'm sure the police would love to know about your unprecedented obsession with Sakura and trying to rape her for almost, what now, seven years? How far have you gotten in that buddy?" Gaara said as he threw Sasuke off his car and on the ground.

"Get this straight, you crazy obsessed dick head. I can fix what my father started. I have enough trust funds and connections that can be validated through my company to get me out of whatever trouble I get in if I do, but do you?" Gaara said as he sneered and opened his car door. "And if I see you near me or Sakura ever again or you try that stunt back there ever again, which you won't be able to, considering I'm going to cut it off first, I will throw down your ass so hard, you will not be able to breathe correctly. Got it?" Gaara said as he slammed his door and drove away, leaving a shocked and angered Uchiha.

* * *

Sorry for being so short. But I need to focus on the other stories before I go. So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed it and please Review!


	9. Chapter 8: A Story Worth Telling

I Will Return

Chapter 8: A Story Worth Telling…

I figured that you guys would like this fact of them being together, well, I'm going to break your spirits. A little. Maybe. Uncertain if I should or not. But, anyway I figured I should go ahead and get this chapter up and I don't know. I would like to thank all that reviewed. I thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Alright then, Get're Done!

* * *

Sakura's Point of View…

Sakura could feel her body about to give as the numbers inching closer and closer to five. She just couldn't take it anymore. She would always feel like something was missing, well she knew it was Gaara, but still. For him to be gone for a mere fours hours? She was going nuts. She looked over her files and placed them in a nice neat pile before shoving them into her desk and looking back up at the clock.

_4:57__**. **_Just a little bit longer and she'll that much closer to Gaara and spending the whole night with him. She squealed inwardly, thinking of the romantic things he would do for them. Take a walk through the park, light up by the street lamps, sitting by the lake, looking over the night sky just before making out.

She giggled imagining Gaara being all shy with the situation. Oh, who was she kidding. He was never shy. He was never a shy person. More like an outgoing, brave, handsome, sexy, bare chested, and-

Sakura shook her head. She had to stop thinking those things. At least not until five. She glared at the clock as it struck _4:58_. She slammed her head on the table. How much longer will this last? She gave an exasperated sigh as she waited again for the minute to change.

_4:59_. Not much longer. She just had to wait another minute and she'll be free and Gaara will be all hers or she will be all Gaara's? She shrugged. She didn't care, just as long as she got to be with Gaara was good enough for her. She grabbed her card and bag and waited for only another second, before… _5:00_. She was gone…..

As she rushed out of the elevator and to the parking garage, she smiled when she saw a familiar red head come her way. He was wearing his normal red shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked as if he never left. As if time just didn't freeze him. She ran for him and jumped into his arms as she kissed him like crazy. She didn't care if anyone was watching. She was back with Gaara and nothing else mattered.

As she pulled away, she watched him smile from ear to ear. "Well, those four hours must have been brutal. What do they do you in there? Lock you off from the rest of the world?" She rolled her eyes. _He really hasn't changed_. She thought as he slowly let her down to her feet and went to pick up her things.

"So, did you miss me?" She asked as he gave her a quick kiss. "Like always since I left. I always miss you. Every time I don't see you, I feel like I won't ever see you again, like this will be the last time I ever get to look upon your face." He said as he stroked her cheek. She leaned into his touched and lightly kissed his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you, right? You're staying right here with me?" She asked as he nodded in nervousness. "Yes, I'm staying right here." He said as he pecked her lips and lead her to his car.

She smiled as she noticed he had his old car back. His old '91 Mustang. She simply shook her head in a joking fashion. Gaara gave her a confused look. "What? It was still in the garage. No one didn't even touch it." He said as the monster came to life.

"You know, we never really made out in your car before." She said, giving him a sly smile. "Don't start that again, Sakura. The last time we tried to make out in my car, your father literally, and I mean literally, shot right through the windshield and, by the way, almost took off my head, dragging you out and-" He was interrupted by Sakura's lips crashing down onto his. His eyes rolled back as she pushed him down into the seat and pushed his seat into the back seat.

As she pulled back, she smiled. "You talk too much and, if you haven't noticed, my parents aren't here period." She whispered into his ear. He shuddered as she crashed her lips back to his. Him, feeling that he had to be dominate, flipped their positions, having him on top and her below him as the kiss intensified.

He nibbled and licked at her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she granted without hesitation. As he explored her mouth, remembering her taste so well and not getting enough, he felt her unbuttoning his shirt. He quickly pulled away as she looked at him, nervous and scared that she did something wrong already. Gaara laughed as he got Sakura out of the drivers seat and pulled the chair back up.

"No wonder your dad didn't allow us to make out in the car." Gaara said as Sakura still gave him a confused look. "What is it? Did you not like it? Was I going to fast?" Sakura asked as he shook his head.

"No, Sakura. You didn't do anything and I think that making out in the car makes you a little frisky." He said as he backed out of the parking space and drove around to the exit.

"But, I thought….. You don't want to do it, do you?" Sakura asked as he stopped the car, put it in park and looked over at her. "Look, you have no idea how badly I do. I mean, words can not describe how much I just want to love you, but, in the car, near a hospital? Do you know how many people will think how much we are drunk if they find out that we are in the emergency room because we had sex and we were conveniently near the hospital to get there just in time?" He asked as she thought about it and burst out laughing.

"You're right. That does sound funny. We would hit it off so bad that we injured each other and we so happened to be near the hospital. That sounds like Ino." She said as Gaara chuckled slightly.

"Look, I know you want to and I want to, but I just want it to be special for our first time. And if you say I'm gay because I think that way, I swear I will not talk to you." He said as she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I think it's sweet. There aren't many guys like you out there. How did I ever get the perfect guy?" She asked no one as she kissed him sweetly. He smiled as she pulled away.

"I don't know. What you used to be able to do, was just order us in the mail and we would be at your doorstep in less than three days." He said as she rolled her eyes and sat back down in his seat…..

* * *

She looked out the window, watching the clouds roll across the sky. Seeing how free they were. "Hey, you ok? You haven't said a word since we left the hospital." She heard Gaara say as they pulled into a parking lot. She sighed as he stretched his arm over the back of her car seat.

"Gaara, do you ever think about me in any kind of sexual way? A all?" She asked, seeing her just stare at her then seeing a smile appear upon his face.

"That's like saying I'm only in this relationship for the fun of it." She lowered her head and sighed again. She felt his fingers gingerly grasp her chin and turned her to face him. He lighted pecked her lips and smiled again.

"Do you know how insecure you are?" Gaara asked as they leaned on each others foreheads. She smiled. She knew she was insecure but she wanted to know how he thought about her.

"Let me tell you a story, but not here. Come on." He said as he exited the car and went over to her side and opened her door. She stepped out as he offered his hand to her. She smiled and took hold of it.

* * *

They walked through the park, stopping at a small pond. There they sat, Gaara laying against the tree closets to the pond and Sakura laying back on him, relaxed and content.

She looked up at Gaara who smiled. "How about that story?" She asked as she watched him chuckle slightly.

"Alright. There once was a teenage boy, who wanted more than ever to be with the one he loved. She was the fairest and most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He wanted more than anything to return to her, but his father forbid him from ever returning to her. They had many fights and many of them ended with the boy beaten and bloody." Gaara paused as she looked up at him, concerned for him. But he continued.

"But the young boy still desired to return to his love. One day, the young boy walked past a magazine stand, containing a very mature content and the young boy imagined his love in the picture and felt himself limp and like putty to her hands. Ever since that moment, even when he was with his love, he would dream of loving his love and her being more beautiful as time went by." Gaara stopped as he watched her blush. He smiled as he cleared his throat.

"But, one day, the young boy was preparing to leave on an important trip, his father called him to his quarters and told the young boy that if he tried to pull a stunt and not going on the trip, he would find his love and keep her forever out of the picture. Immediately, the young boy was infurious and he took hold of his father a slammed him against the walls. They went back and forth, but the young boy didn't realize that his father had a branding iron in the shape of a certain symbol. Without missing a movement, the boy's father pushed him down and pressed the symbol into his forehead." She gasped as she watched him reach up and brush his fingers across the kanji sign.

"It was the kanji sign of 'Love' and the pain was excruciating. The young boy felt like his head was on fire. Limp and weak, the father took the young boy and pressed on the sign, forcing blood out of the wound. The blood stained the mark and forever became the color of his symbol. The boy's father threw his son down and told him, 'Now, you have love and will lose it. I place upon you great sorrow and sadness on your life and your love and this symbol will forever stain your life and your love.' And the father left. The young boy soon found himself in the greatest of fear. Not for himself, but for his love. So, the moment that he was able to stand, he issued his petition of standing leader and it was accepted and the young boy threw his father out and everyday he thought of his love and how she was doing. Hoping that this plague his father placed upon him was not upon her." Gaara said as he grasped her so tightly.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Gaara said, chuckling as he looked over Sakura. She was shocked. She didn't know what to say. His father gave him that symbol? His father cursed him and her? Why? She tried to breathe first, knowing that she was about to faint.

"Sakura?" She heard Gaara say as she leaned into him even more. She said silently, "Did he really give you that?" Letting her fingers brush against it softly.

He nodded slowly as she kissed it. "I'm so sorry." She whispered against his forehead. He brought her face down to his. He placed his palm of his hand rest on her cheek as she leaned into his touch.

"Don't be. That very moment, I was thinking of you. Always you. And now that we are together again, I'm not going anywhere. And I want to tell you something very important." She froze at his words. Was he finally going to propose to her? Was he finally going to claim her as his. She couldn't panic or it would make him even more nervous to ask.

"Yes, Gaara?" She asked as he looked at her very seriously. "I love you and I can't even imagine you leaving me or us being torn apart. I want to-" He was interrupted by Ino's high shriek voice.

"Hey, Sakura. Gaara, Kiba is looking for you. He wants to know if you guys want to join us at the Space Club near Time Square?" She yelled from a far.

Sakura felt like boiling over. Ino may have just ruined, yet again, another romantic moment she will ever have with Gaara. She glared at Ino. She could see her shrink as Gaara then glared at her. Kiba came up from behind Ino and laughed.

"Sorry Gaara, but some of the guys want you to come hang out with them." Sakura looked as Gaara sighed and looked seriously at Kiba. "You mean, you want me and Sakura to come with you guys to a club that will likely give me a headache and be surrounded by drunken girls and spiked up men who want to get some and have her friends stare and glare at me, thinking that I'm going to have my way with Sakura and then just leave her, and be in an environment that I have been trying to avoid ever since you took me to that strip bar and have to drag your drunken butt out before you started a fight?" Gaara said as Ino glared at Kiba, who was rubbing the back of his head, laughing in bits pieces.

"Uh….. Yeah?" Kiba said, unsure what Gaara would do. Sakura shook her head, because she knew what was coming next. "Why not? I'll get to see you get your ass kicked again." Gaara said as Kiba and Ino walked off.

Sakura sighed as he kissed her hand. "Would you like to continue or would like to pick up somewhere else, say at dinner when we ditch these hitch hikers?" He whispered into her ear as she chuckled.

"Sure. But on one condition." She said as Gaara smiled. "Anything." He said as she smiled evilly.

"You're gonna wish you didn't say that." She said as she pulled him to his car. She had a big surprise for him and like it or not, she was going to make up for missing him having him here.

* * *

Off in the distance, a pair of onyx eyes glared at the happy couple and smiled as he watched the young male sigh in utter irritation of not knowing what was to happen next.

"Soon," He said. "Very soon, Gaara. You're going to regret taking what is rightfully mine and I will make you suffer in the greatest of pain you can't even imagine." He disappeared in a flick of a switch. Something was brewing in New York. Something that might tear the loving couple apart.

Tada! There is your spring break chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed it. I know I have. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9: Clubs and a Terrible Truth

I Will Return…

Chapter 9: Clubs and a Terrible Truth…..

Please forgive me for being so late and not updating. I just had a somewhat of a writers block and now I'm back up on the ball I'm sure you guys will either like this chapter or hate it. So let's get this show started!

* * *

Gaara's Point of View….

Gaara watched as Sakura grabbed them some herbal tea and slowly made her way back to him. He was wondering again why they were even here but then he remembered. Kiba invited them to come and have some fun. What is fun at a club that he knew neither him or Sakura wanted to be at. A very low lit place and can barely see anyone around you.

He sighed as Sakura sat down beside him and placed his cup in front of him. "They said they don't carry regular tea cups so they gave us jello shot cups." He heard her say as he nodded his head and took hold of it.

"Should we toast or just be done with it and shove it down our throats because I have never swallowed tea from a shot glass. So, I'm unsure of how to drink this." He said, seeing her smile and lean in close.

"How about a toast?" He heard her ask. He smiled back and brought his glass close to hers. "What do we toast to?" He asked as she smiled even more.

"How about to us? Being together finally." She said as their glasses clinked together and he kissed her softly.

"I'd drink to that any day." He said as she returned his kiss. He carefully placed his glass down and guided his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her more into him. His breathe hitched in the back of his throat, feeling her hand run over his chest and try to unbutton it. He stopped her there.

"What? What's wrong?" He heard her ask. He couldn't process what was happening. She had just tried to get him out of his shirt. She doesn't try stuff like that. Gaara really looked at her and when a light passed 'their' booth, he was in shock. It wasn't Sakura. She had the same eyes and hair, but she was not Sakura. Not his Sakura.

He pushed her away and looked around as he could now see his world become hazy and blur. The fake Sakura smiled and brought another glass to him and her face had changed. He was in shock to see Sasuke behind her, aiming a gun at him. His body froze, feeling that his whole world had fallen. He felt the bullet hit his body, feeling his warm blood turn cold and flow out of him.

So much that he screamed and there was a flash of light pass by his eyes…..

* * *

He was being shaken by a worried Sakura that was now looking at him, scared and afraid. He could hear her soft sobs against his chest. Something had happened. Something happened to him. He could hear the blaring of the ambulance siren ring through his ears. He could feel his left arm ache in a numbing pain. He shifted enough to make Sakura look over at his half opened teal eyes.

"Gaara? You're awake! He's awake!" He heard her scream to someone. His blurry vision could see the faint color of her pink hair and the distinctions of her green strong eye's.

He could now feel the ache of his left come on stronger. He groaned slightly, trying to grasp it. He could then feel Sakura throw her arms around him. He gasped at her body pushing him down, but then ignored it, having a feeling that she just went through hell and she wanted hug him.

"I thought I lost you again." She said in his ear.. He could feel her bury her face into his hair. He felt that something horrible happened, something horrible happened to him and that scared her to think he was gone from this world. He felt his body push her closer to him, encircling his good arm around, not caring to hear Kiba's voice or his friend Lee's.

He buried his face to her neck, kissing it gently. "I'm not gonna leave you. Ever." He said quietly. He could now feel her sob quietly again. His vision began to become clearer. He could now make out shadows moving around them. One being recognizable, Kiba kneeling beside him.

"Gaara, can you hear me?" He could hear Kiba say now. Gaara slowly nodded his head, trying very hard to pull his arm up. Something must have dislocated it. He felt Sakura pull away from him as a few of her friends come over to him.

"Come on. We need to get him inside. I can better treat him in there." He heard a woman say. He could tell she was pretty old but not exactly that old. He looked frantically around for Sakura, only to find his fingers intertwined with smaller and slender ones.

As they slowly and carefully lifted him up and carried him over to the building, his vision began to lose it's light and again he was washed into darkness….

* * *

The next thing he knew, His mind began to swirl around as his world became clear in hazy colors of black and white. His eyelids were heavy as he forced them open. He was in his hotel room, his bedroom to be precise. He slowly raised his left arm, feeling only a fraction of the pain gone. His body no longer ached. He groaned as he forced himself upward and rubbed the back of his neck. He could already feel a headache coming along.

He looked down at his chest to see it all patched up and completely clean of blood. He noted that his back no longer hurt as he tried to pull the covers away from his body. He was so confused on what happened that he was unsure that he could not remember anything that happened the night before. He had sweat pants now around his waist. He blushed at the very fact who put them on him.

As he tried to get out of bed, he heard a door slowly open. He smiled as he watched Sakura come in, being careful, carrying a tray of food to him. But she froze when she saw that he was awake. _Something must have happened_. He thought as he heard the clash of dishes drop and her body once again pressed against his, the feel of her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

He sighed as he drew her closer, placing her on his lap, and hugging her tightly as well. They didn't need to say anything to know that they could've been separated again. Gaara buried his face into her hair, inhaling her cherry blossom scent. He thought he would never smell that sweet scent again.

He sighed again as he pulled away, sensing others in the room. He looked over Sakura to see his friends and her friends standing inside his room. And two new figures that were very strange to him. He looked at Sakura and kissed her forehead sweetly. "We'll talk later, ok?" He said to her gently. She nodded her head and moved off his lap but refused to leave his side as she grasped his hand in hers. He smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"If you are ready, Gaara. Maybe you can answer some questions for us." He heard one of the figures say to him. He was a semi old man, with a giant bag sitting on one of his chairs. His long white hair, pulled up in a pony tail and then his simple white on green on red attire to compliment his green pants and his sandals that he seemed to find completely strange. Gaara gave him a quizzical look as he smiled at the lady next to him.

"Gaara," He heard Sakura say to him. "This is Jiraiya, my father's old friend. And this is," She said. She pointed the woman standing next to Jiraiya. She had blonde hair, pulled back in long pony tails. She had a small crest looking symbol on her forehead. She was wearing a grey line long shirt and blue kaprees accompanied them with black heels that strapped around her ankles. She looked like she was rather drunk than sober to him. "Tsunade, my boss and my master in the med area. She saved your life." Sakura said, squeezing his hand gently.

Gaara bowed his head to Tsunade. "Thank you very much, Miss Tsunade. I am eternally grateful to you." He said, seeing her smile and nod back. She looked over at Jiraiya to continue on. He cleared his throat and smiled half heartily. "Gaara, we know you may not remember much, but could you at least fill us in on what you do remember of what happened last night at Neji's club?" Jiraiya asked calmly.

Gaara nodded slowly as he tried remember what exactly happened. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to focus on the many memories of last night flush back to him. The bright colors flashing before his eyes, the many laughter of woman and men surrounding him, hearing Sakura tell him something important, the color of orange street lights illuminate over the cold paved road, and a figure, rather a shadow, stand before him, holding a gun up to him and aiming at his heart. The sudden stinging ring of the bullet entering and exiting his body and the sound of Sakura's blood curdling scream echo through his pained ears.

He could feel his body tense as he lifted his hand to his wounded arm. He began to breathe heavily and his head began to swarm in agony. Something bad happened last night and it was destroying him. He slowly opened his eye's, seeing everyone look at him with concern. His eye's met terrified serene green eye's, pooling in with tears.

"Gaara, are you ok?" He heard her ask. He slowly nodded his head as his breathing became normal. He looked over at Tsunade and Jiraiya, who in returned were looking very suspicious at him. He sighed as he looked slowly formed the words, trying to slowly and painlessly remember.

"We were….sitting at a both….near one of the exits of the club… Sakura was telling me something important and….I am unsure if I can remember what she was saying, but….I know it was important because she….was looking up at me with her face…clam and almost emotionless….." Gaara said, looking over at Sakura as she leaned into him more. He welcomed her comfort, pulling her closer to him.

"She stopped talking for some reason…I tried to pay attention to what she was looking at but the lights…in the club were just…..bright and flashing to fast…and…that's all I can remember. Without giving myself a headache. Could you please tell me what happened?" He asked, looking at the others as they looked to Shikamaru, who sighed and tapped his cigarette on his ash tray that he brought in.

"How about I pick up from where you left off and not directly at the beginning. You and Sakura were sitting in a booth but, you looked as if you were about to leave and ditch, which, I don't doubt you were. Sakura was about to get up, until she saw Sasuke coming toward you guys." He started. Gaara could feel something inside him growl at the sound of Sasuke's name. _What the heck is this? _He thought as Shikamaru continued, tapping his cigarette again, dashing off the smoldering ash.

"Apparently, Sasuke was really pissed at you for something, because he wasted no time pushing Sakura out of the booth, you rising up and grabbing the front of his shirt, him throwing you through the window and almost rendering you unconscious, but of course getting our attention and hearing Sakura scream bloody murder. I was able to get outside in time to see Sasuke yell something at you and then see him pull out a gun." He said, as again tapped his cigarette and let a puff of smoke escape his mouth.

Gaara felt his back now send signals of small pin pricks of pain as he could now feel the many cuts the bits of glass that entered his body. He knew that there were other injuries, but he had no idea that he had glass in his back.

"I was about to run up to him and tackle him, but Sakura beat me to it. She threw herself on top of him and tackle him, but it wasn't enough to stop him to drop the gun. It went off and watched as you fell. I thought that he was still able to kill you but when I saw you grasp your arm, I knew that you would fine. But Sakura, she screamed and ran to you. Of course, the ambulance arrived, with Tsunade and Jiraiya with the police. They always come if stuff like that happens at Neji's place. You were passed out for only a minute before Sakura thought you were dead or went into a comatose. But, the minute you woke up, she was on you, Not wanting to let go move away from you. Until we had to move you inside and patch you up then take you to your room and wait for to wake up and here we are." He finished as he left his cigarette in the tray, letting it burn out and die.

Gaara looked down at Sakura as she pulled herself closer to him. He dipped his head down to rest on top of hers as she cried quietly. He looked over at the others as they nodded and left. As they piled out, Leaving Tsunade the last one to leave, she turned to him and said, "I still want some answers, Gaara." And left in silence and still confusion surrounding her very being.

Gaara brushed his hands over her cheek and brought her face up to look him in his ivy forest green eye's. Her white area of her eye's were puffy and red, having the over flow of tears and stress in the past 12 hours. Gaara slid his hand behind her neck and slowly pulled into a gentle kiss. He applied the smallest amount of pressure and she jumped on him, complying with more passion and love, forcing him to lay back down. He groaned as she moved her hand through his hair and slowly down his chest.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her ever so sweet taste, feeling her press her body more to his, knowing what she wanted and he was all for it. Almost losing her and not being able to make love to her or marry her or even tell her a thousand times that he loved her with all his heart. Last night, he wanted to take her up to Kage Hill, and propose to her, make her his, but having Kiba come and interrupt them and having a special moment, and it being the only perfect he had with her. He tried to push up on her, but his left arm stretched past it's limit and left her mouth hissed as he looked over to see the wound open again.

Sakura instantly got off him, panting, looking at his arm, now bleeding profusely. Gaara looked at her and just smiled, chuckling to himself. Sakura gave him a confused and angry look. "What's so funny?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

He smiled even more, not remembering what they actually talked about just a few hours ago. "I told you that we ever tried, we would bodily injury one another." He said as her face softened and she smiled. She moved to his nightstand, grabbing the bandages and the bandage tape. She slowly removed the old bandage, pulling out a small needle and thin thread. Gaara hissed as her could feel her applying the alcohol over the bullet hole that still hasn't healed.

Gaara watched intently as Sakura weaved the tread through his arm and shoulder, stopping only to clean a few stray blood small streams that would escape when she applied pressure to the open hole and huge scar that refused to stop bleeding. She continued to pull the string out all the way then weave the thread back into the skin as she inhaled slowly and exhaled, trying to stay relaxed. Gaara grabbed her hand, stopping her in her actions.

"Relax, Sakura. You're not going to hurt me. I trust you. And you're doing fine, but you need to relax and be calm." He said sweetly, Releasing her hand, she sighed and let her body become release of stress and calmness. As if being awakened, she began again, but in long relaxed stokes, pulling at the string and then pushing it through the skin.

As she finished up, she reached for the roll of bandage and slowly rolled it over his arm. Gaara smiled as she took the tape to her mouth a tore off a small piece and place it softly and tightly on the bandage. When she was finished with her work, she looked at Gaara as he smiled and kissed both of her hands. "See? That wasn't so hard. Was it?" He said as she then crashed his lips with hers. Her groaned as he pulled her under him, threading his fingers through her hair.

She giggled as he brushed his newly bandaged arm against her cheek. He smiled against her lips, pulling away slightly, yawning. She giggled again, kissing his nose sweetly. "You need to sleep." She said. He gave her an evil smile. "Fine, but you have to sleep with me." He stated as he rolled off her and she smiled.

"Well, at least let me go tell everyone to leave and go change into my bed clothes." She said as she got off the bed. He smiled as she seductively swayed her hips as she opened the door and left him. _Man, she is really walking on thin ice with that stunt._ He thought, smiling and looking at the clock. It 9:15 and now he was more exhausted. He supposed it only took her half a minute to shoo everyone out of his hotel and coming back to him, dressed in red short shorts and a red tank top with a blossom pattern flowing over the front. He smiled as she crawled over to him, opening the covers to her, and letting her snuggle close to his chest. "You know," She said softly, sounding almost exhausted. "I have waited so long to sleep with you. Always wondering how you would feel against me and now I know. I never want to sleep without ever." She mumbled as she laid her head on his chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I've been wanting to sleep with you too. Wanting to have you next to me, wake up and the first thing I see in the morning is your beautiful smile and gentle green eye's just gracing me with their presences." He said as she slowly closed her eye's and drifted off to sleep. Gaara slowly closed his eye's once again letting darkness take him, but this time he left with a smile on his face…..

* * *

Tada! Took me awhile but here you and I hope you enjoyed it. The stories will be updated soon. Having troubles with some stuff. Please review. I would like to hear your opinion. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 10: Breaking the Bond

**I Will Return**

**Chapter 10: Finding the Strength to Break the Bond**

**Ok, I would like to say that this chapter might be a long but bare with me. And I apologize for any errors of any sort. I've been going through a bunch of my stories and tried fixing them but they just stay unfixed so I don't know what to do. If anyone could please give me some advice on how to fix them, it would be greatly appreciated….. Ok, on with the story…**

* * *

**Gaara's Point of View…**

**Gaara sighed as he sat in the living room. It had only been a week since what happened back at the club, still he can not recall what happened or what was going on at the time. It was as if his mind was repressing the very memory that the cops need to close the case and name the man that did this to him. But, unfortunately, he couldn't remember anything other than waking up in the street and then at his hotel. He had told them repeatedly that Shikamaru knows who it was but the cops said that if Gaara wished to press charges or have the man arrested, Gaara would have to name him. Shikamaru was not the one suing and he certainly wasn't a man of great importance, like Gaara was. Which he found that almost insulting to Shikamaru, being he was the one that was trying to help and was part of an equal stands as Gaara, but Shikamaru refused to retaliate, knowing that they were right.**

**But, still, he wished he could remember. It would give his new found friends some relief to actually know who the hell wanted him dead. Especially Sakura. Ever since his bad injuries, which had healed quickly, like he expected, she was always with. Not that he didn't mind that but still, he knew she had to get things done and he knew she couldn't just let things go and come to him every time she thinks that the man might be in the hotel.**

**But, through a complete disagreement and complete arguing for hours, it was decided that she would only come over when he called if it was an emergency, other than that, he would go see her for breakfast, breaks, lunches, and maybe even dinner and after night. **

**Ever since they slept together that one night, she kept coming up with excuses about having to stay with him and saying that it was too late to go home, so she would stay with him. Until one night, right when they were done eating from the food room service brought up, before she asked, he stopped her and simply said, "Will you stop with the excuses and just stayed with me if you want to. I'm not your dad, Sakura. You don't have to give me excuses for wanting to sleep with me. If you want to, sleep with me. God knows, I want to without you making up excuses." He smiled when she turned bright red. He could have sworn that he could see her hair turn red from complete embarrassment. Though the pug about her father thing was sort of harsh and he apologized immediately, but she just had to know that she didn't have to make up excuses to sleep with him.**

**He smiled as he stared out the giant sliding glass door. Remembering that night all to well. But, now he had a huge problem. Just a few minutes ago, he had gotten a call from both Temari and Kankuro. They kept telling him, reminding him that his vacation time was running out. That he needed to return soon. The company could do fine without for only so long. He didn't doubt Temari's quick thinking and Kankuro's well thought out plans in economic crisis and payments into the budget that they needed to stay alive. But, they needed him back. It was a kingdom without a king to show them the way. Though Gaara didn't see himself as a king, though he knew his company needed him and they were in desperate need for his help.**

**But, he had to consider the fact that he might leave Sakura and will return at a time he would not even know himself. He had to think now that he had return for her, he would take her with him, only if she wanted to come with him. She had to come at her own choice. He understood that if she said no. She had a life here that she established here in New York. She had a job, friends that cared very deeply for her, and a great opportunity to have an even greater life if he was not in the position he was in right now.**

**He wished a million times that he could have been something else other than what he was right now, but then again he had to remind himself that he was who he was because of what his decisions were and why he made them. To get to Sakura and keep her by his side. But he had forgotten that she also had a say in what happened between them. And he knew he could not ask her to leave her friends and everything that she had grown up with in just a week. He couldn't ask her to do that.**

**Having made up his mind, he grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the one number he knew would answer. He waited after a few rings before a groggy voice answered.**

**"Gaara, this is the tenth time you have called at 3 o'clock in the morning and that was when we were staying in Japan and you kept prank calling me, telling me it was already six when it wasn't. This better be good." Kiba said. Gaara smirked, hearing his old friend in such a 'happy' mood. But he ignored it.**

**"Listen Kiba, we are due to return to Japan in like 36 hours and I haven't had a chance to tell Sakura or ask her if she would like to come with me back to Japan." He said, hearing another voice on the other line.**

**"You mean to tell me that all this time, you haven't even asked her if she would even consider leaving with you? Not once?" Kiba asked. Now he sounded irritated.**

**"Well, let's see. It's not exactly a subject you bring up when you're about to go to sleep together or when you're having a romantic dinner together. 'Hey honey, while you're awake, I just want you to know that I'm being pulled back to Japan and I want you to drop everything here and come with me.' Or how about, 'How's the salad, oh and by the way, I'm going to drag you back to Japan with me because I don't want to leave you.' Kiba, does that sound like a great way to ask it?" Gaara asked in a semi sarcastic and irritated way.**

**He heard Kiba sigh on the other end, then hearing him rise off his bed and move about. "Wow. You guys have no problems in Wonderland, do you?" Kiba asked, making Gaara lose his patience. **

**"You know, Kiba. I could have just come over to your house, waking up both you and Ino in your 'Oh so special connection' you were having. I didn't call you to have you yell at me about my relationship being a freaking soap opera. I called you to let you know something and to ask a favor from you." Gaara said, practically yelling through the phone.**

**He heard Kiba sigh in defeat. "Alright, what is it man?" He asked. Gaara could feel his stomach tighten again, trying to force the words out.**

**"We're leaving in ten hours. I can't risk the company, just for me to have my old life back, for however long it was and how much I will miss it. I can't. Not after the many phone calls I got from my brother and sister. I can't let them be in that kind of stress anymore, Kiba. So, we're leaving at about five in the afternoon." Gaara finished, hearing him groan then stop.**

**"That's what you wanted to tell me, then what's the favor?" He asked. Gaara swallowed hard and looked at the one picture that he had of Sakura, smiling and holding his necklace in complete love and understanding.**

**"I want you to tell Ino to tell Sakura I'm sorry and I love her." He said. He looked over at the clock. It read 3:24. It was about to be time for him to call back Temari before she left for her break.**

**"Wait, why Ino? Why don't you tell her?" Kiba asked as Gaara sunk in his chair.**

**"I can't face her, Kiba. I just can't. If I see her, then I will not even bother going back to Japan. Temari told me if I was going to call her back, I was to have either one of the two answers. Yes, I'm coming back or no, I will not be coming back. And right now, I really want to just say no but I can't." Gaara said, dropping his head into his hands.**

**"Then, why don't you just say no and stay?" Kiba asked. Gaara growled in his throat.**

**"What have I been telling ever since I called you? My company is sinking. I have to go back or the world will lose the second best medical and science company it will ever know. It is hanging by a thread and if I stay away any longer, it will fall into a giant pit and stay there." Gaara growled at him, not caring if his conscious was telling him to stop yelling.**

**"Well, then tell Sakura that you are leaving. Don't drag my girl into this crap." He yelled back. Gaara sneered at an invisible Kiba. Imagining him growling and glaring at him as well.**

**"Because, whether you haven't noticed it or not, she was part of this from the beginning. So, like someone part of a big group assignment, she's going to finish her half of the work, like we both have." He could feel his blood boil already. Sometimes talking to Kiba was just so stressful.**

**"You're one to talk. You didn't finish any of those records before we left. You said you would." Kiba countered. Gaara slammed his fist into the nicely hung round mirror, letting his knuckles bleed as he grounded his teeth.**

**"Dear heaven on earth, Kiba. I call for a simple request and here you are yelling at me." Gaara sneered out of his mouth.**

**"Well, then let me ask you this, oh great steaming one. Do you love Sakura?" He asked, catching Gaara completely off guard.**

**That seemed to be a stupid question. Kiba knew that he loved Sakura. More than she could ever imagine. If he could, he would gladly bring her parents back, knowing all to well that she is still mourning over them. He wanted everything in her life to be a memory of just being happy beyond content and being with him because he gave her great happiness. But, he also wanted her to live her life. Live the life that she has made without him and he was still unsure if he could now be a part of it.**

**Gaara's rage began to simmer as he began to think of the many things they had done together. Things that she wanted to do with him. The things they should have done together some many years ago, but something always brought them a part. He never knew that maybe the universe wanted them a part.**

**He sighed as he could hear Kiba quickened breathing, waiting for his response. "Yes, I love her, Kiba. I love her so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to grow old with her, have a bunch kids and just be happy." He sighed again, feeling he was vulnerable right now.**

**"Don't you dare laugh at me, Kiba. You have told me countless times that you want to marry Ino. So, don't start laughing at me." He said quickly, knowing Kiba would jump at any chance to make fun of him whenever he showed his soft side to him.**

**"Gaara, look I know how you feel, but if she is that important to you, then stay. This is your life we're talking about." He said, in a now calmed voice.**

**Gaara closed his eyes. "Kiba, did you ever wonder maybe the universe or God just doesn't want us to be together? Every time I have a chance to be with her, there's always something else pulling me away from her. I feel that maybe it's time to face facts. I can't have her. I won't ever get to have her, just for maybe for myself. That part of my life, that chance was gone when I left so many years ago." Gaara said, feeling his heart constrict on him.**

**"So, you're just going to give up? Just like that? You never give up. I'm the one that gives up around here." Kiba said, determined to change Gaara's mind.**

**"No, Kiba. Not this time. I can't win this one. My many attempts from so many years ago and this one has failed as well. I still want you to have Ino tell Sakura I'm sorry and that I love her." Gaara said, closing his eyes.**

**"But, Gaara, you're so close. You got her. This attempt is at least better than the others that you tried." Gaara shook his head.**

**"I'm going to go pack. Then, I'm going to call the airport and get our tickets all ready for us when we arrive at the airport. I suggest you start packing as well. I might just schedule our tickets for us to leave in about an hour or so. I don't know, but this is….. This is over, Kiba. We need to head back." Gaara said, hanging up the phone, before hearing anything that Kiba had to say.**

**He knew what will happen and completely aware of the consequences, but maybe over time, she would realize that it just wasn't meant to be. He raise the phone back up and dialed Temari's number.**

**He waited until the second ring, he heard panting for some reason. "Gaara, oh my gosh. Look, I'll tell what just happened. The co-owner of the Strikers company just pulled away from us. And there are some rumors going around that our stock is going to climb to absolute zero. I don't know how much longer we can last. Please tell me your are coming back?" She asked, pleading for him to in her worried tone.**

**Gaara sighed and placed Sakura's picture down, letting her beautiful face, stare at the dark brown side table's face. "Yes, Temari. I'm coming back. I'm going to get the tickets in about an hour and come home soon. I'll be there in about seven to eight hours. Can you call the co-owner back and tell him I would like to talk to him when I land?" Gaara asked, looking out the glass doors again.**

**"Yeah sure. I can keep him in the loop for a while, but please hurry, Gaara. I don't know how much longer our employees can wait." He sighed, nodding.**

**"Don't worry. I'll be there soon." Gaara said, giving his love and saying goodbye. As he placed the phone down, he walked out to the balcony, staring at the many lights that light up the whole world and even more.**

**He let his hand feel around his pocket, pulling out a small box. His eyes became more pooled of tears and sadness. He knew that now he would be the one kind of person among others, that will never have what they have always dreamed of. And he knew that in his heart that he couldn't be happy, he wanted her to be happy. He placed the ring back into his pocket and walked leisurely back into the apartment, pulling the empty suitcases along with him.**

* * *

**Kiba's Point of View…..**

**Kiba sighed as he let the phone slide out of his hand and on to the counter. He couldn't believe what he just heard the cold heart, never back down Gaara just say. Giving up? It's over? Why did he just give up all of a sudden? Did the guy who hit him, knock out his pride and self esteem? He just didn't understand it.**

**He sighed, letting his hand rub at his aching arm now. _Great. Now I have to tell Ino to go tell Sakura._ He thought as he began taking the materials he needed to make the coffee. As he poured the coffee grains into the paper basket, he heard several footsteps come down the stairs. He smiled when he heard her sigh softly.**

**"Coffee? This early in the morning? Something must be up." She said as she approached him and kissed his cheek. He smiled as she swayed her hips while making her way to the stove. He groan inwardly. She knew just how to make him feel like he was going to give in, but then he remembered what he had to tell her and what he had to ask her to do.**

**"So, who was it? Was it Gaara?" She asked, taking the frying pan out of the oven. He sighed as he poured water down the container and turned it on.**

**"Well, yes it was." He said, pulling one of the bar chairs toward him, sitting down only a few feet away from her.**

**"What did he want this time? I swear if it's another one of those meetings, I'm going to scream." She said as she made her way to the fridge, opening it, looking for the eggs and milk. "Feel like eggs?" She asked, this time looking at him, now seeing the look of worry on his face.**

**"Kiba, what's wrong? What did Gaara ask for?" She asked, knowing very well that Kiba had something very concerning to say.**

**"Gaara's company is close to collapsing. They can't last much longer without him." He finally said, bringing his hand to his forehead.**

**"What? I thought he had everything handled before you guys left. Checked all the balances and made sure that all the partners settled for at least a month and the budget would be fine." She asked, trying to find reason not to hit him right now, knowing Gaara was to blame for waking him up.**

**"Well, he thought they would hold over longer until he came back, but I guess something major happened, otherwise he would've just told me about it later in the morning. Gaara has never freaked out like this. That means something bad has happened. He's packing right now and asking me to do the same. He may buy tickets for us to leave in an hour or whatever." He said, hearing the coffee ding to the temperature and alerting them that it was now making the coffee.**

**"But, you just got here. What am I suppose to do? How long do I have to wait for you this time?" Ino asked, walking to the coffee maker and pressing a time in for it to start soon.**

**"I don't know, Ino. It might take a while to pick the company back up on it's feet. His father got off on the wrong foot when he tried to surface the business to the world. He didn't have a plan. When he tried approaching the medical field, he only had a handful of sponsors and had 50,000 dollars. That wasn't enough to make the company he wanted, so he dipped his hand into the local gangs in Japan and offered them free health care and supplied them with info on anything they wanted. It went well, until his father had enough money to cut the ties and going with legal sponsors.." Kiba paused, seeing she grabbed a bar chair and placed it next to him.**

**"When he handed it over to Gaara, the gangs that he was involved with, approached Gaara, thinking he would be a push over, but he didn't let them have the free health care and instead told them, 'Get your asses out of my building before I kick you out the window and watch you dropped to your death, laughing.' That scared them and they pulled out, but that still didn't shut them up. Two years after he shoved them out, three company owners came to him and asked how his father acclaimed the money that just out of nowhere and into his lap. Gaara couldn't very well tell them that his father that he was part of the gang, regardless of what they already knew. He told them that he got him the money when he went to business school, helping local scientist that would offer proper experiments and have him get their supplies. Now that was a lie but the next day, his company then represented the medical field and the science organization. And he's been riding through this whole charred ever since his father kicked the bucket." Kiba said, looking at Ino's surprised face.**

**"Ok, fine. I'll accept that, but what about Sakura? Is she going to go with him?" She asked as he shook his head.**

**"As far as I know, Sakura doesn't even know that Gaara is here on vacation. She thinks he's here to stay. And he hasn't even told her what has been going on. So, no she's not going. Gaara is just going to leave and keep it like that." Kiba said, rubbing his tired eyes.**

**"What? He didn't even bother to ask her? Why won't he ask her?" She yelled at him. Kiba sighed as he looked at the coffee maker. It was almost done. It needed to hurry up.**

**"Because, she has a life here. She has a job, friends and she has built herself her own foundation here without him. He told me that he can no longer be a part of that life anymore. The moment he left her, was the moment the window closed and he was locked out." He said, tapping the carafe gently.**

**"She built her life waiting for him to come back. She has done nothing in her life except wait for him. He is her world. If he leaves again, I don't know what it will do to her. I don't know if I'll be able to help her through." She said, clenching her fists, letting the blood surge white on her skin.**

**"He was going to propose to her." He said, not looking at her surprised face.**

**"What? He was going to propose? Then why is he leaving without her?" She asked again. Kiba gave an aggravated sigh.**

**"Because he loves her. He is not going to ask her to drop everything that she has here, friends and a job and a home she just bought, and go with him to Japan. He's not going to force her to do it. He told me that maybe they weren't meant to be together. He thinks that God doesn't want them to be together. He's admitting defeat. He is throwing in the towel." He said. He could hear Ino sink back into her chair.**

**"He's just going to give up? Just like that? He's not concerned about how she might feel when he leaves?" She shouted again. Kiba turned to her and held her arms at her side.**

**"Look, he has asked you to tell Sakura that he is sorry and that he loves her. He refuses to see her, so he asked you to tell her." Kiba said. She shook her head, her eyes becoming like fire.**

**"I will not be a part of something that inevitability destroy my best friends life. And I refuse for him to leave without saying goodbye to her face to face." She said. Kiba slumped his shoulders. Only perking up at the sound of the coffee being done.**

**"You think I haven't told him this already? I tried to get him to reconsider, but he refuses and when he sets his mind on something, he sticks with it." He said as he poured him and her a cup.**

**"What about setting his mind on Sakura? And what it will do to her?" She asked after setting her cup down.**

**"I don't know, Ino. If I could get into his head I would, but I can't." He said setting his cup down and heading for the stairs to start packing.**

**"Then, how am I suppose to tell her? Things like this would be greatly appreciated when it comes to ripping someone's heart out." She said, following up the stairs.**

**"He figured you would come up with something. You always do." He said as he pulled out a suitcase and placed it open on the bed as he began to bury his clothes in it.**

**"What about Sasuke? What is he going to do about him? I'm sure once Sasuke hears that Gaara is gone again, he'll try to go after Sakura again." She said, just watching Kiba pack.**

**"I don't know, Ino. I guess he'll just let him have her." Kiba said as he grabbed his tooth brush and soap out the bathroom.**

**"Oh no. He is not leaving her with that psychotic moron that thinks that she is some goddess and has to have her." She said. Kiba rolled his eyes.**

**"Look, Ino. I don't know all the details. All I know is that he will be calling me any-" As soon as he said that, the phone rang. Kiba slipped his shoes on and grabbed the other phone up in their room.**

**"Hello?" He asked, sensing Ino become even more angry.**

**"Wait, now? You already got the car coming here and everything?… Alright. I'm coming." He said, hanging up the phone.**

**"Wait, you're leaving now?" She asked. Kiba nodded slowly. He picked up his suitcase and let it sit next to the bed.**

**"Any chance you want to squeeze into the suitcase? They have plenty of clothes I can buy in Japan." Kiba offered, smiling at her. He always said stuff like that to help lessen the mood.**

**She smiled, kissing him right then and there. She smiled when he instantly wrapped his arms around her. He sighed into the embrace and let his senses rise as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck. They would have continued but, the sound of a car horn broke the kiss and he could see tears now flowing from her eyes.**

**He cupped her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I'll be back soon, ok? And it will be forever this time. After this, I'll find a job here and we'll be happy." He said, kissing her forehead and picking up his suitcase.**

**"But, you have a job in a high price company. Why would you leave that?" She asked as he smirked at her as he turned around through the door.**

**"Well, it's what every man does when he wants to marry the girl of his dream." He said winking at her then leaving quickly.**

**He smiled when he realized that she was shocked at his response. He had proposed his way and he was sure she was excited because the second he got his things into the car, she came running out, leaping into his arms and kissing him repeatedly, all the while saying yes over and over again. He smiled and put her down.**

**"So, don't forget ok? Tell Sakura and watch her until I get back. I love you." He said as she kissed him again and smiled.**

**"I'll keep things covered here. I promise." She said, watching him pile into the car and wave goodbye as it drove off and headed over to Gaara's hotel.**

* * *

_Five hours later…_

**Sakura's Point of View…**

**Sakura woke up to a blissful awakening from the sun and the busy cars passing by. She smiled as she remembered the very events that took place during her dream. Her and Gaara were in high school again. He was leading her through his families back forest, wanting to show her his families secret area he found. She could the feel of excitement that was coming off of him.**

**She smiled when he told her they were almost there, he covered her eyes. She giggled at his playful antics.**

**"Gaara, what if I trip?" She asked and without thinking twice, he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her.**

**"There. Now cover your eyes and if you peek you'll spoil the surprise." He told her as she smiled at him. He was always able to make her feel better. She nuzzled her face into his chest and covered her eyes. She laughed when he tried to tickle her.**

**"Ok, when we stop, I want you to keep your eyes closed but I'm going to let you down, ok?" He told her. She nodded quickly, excited to know what he was going to show her.**

**When they came to a stop, he placed her down, her eyes still covered and her smile becoming bigger when he placed his hands over hers.**

**"Ok, ready?" He asked, which she nodded quickly. She felt the pull of his hands remove hers and what she saw took her breathe away.**

**A small lake with a vine like tree hanging near it like in the romance movies. She ran over to it, letting her knees sink next to it and feeling the water trickle against her skin.**

**She looked up to see Gaara smiling at her, then sitting next to her. He raised her hand in his and kissed it gently.**

**And that's when she woke up. She had never felt so completely happy in her entire life. She actually skipped to the bathroom. She never skips, not since 4th grade after tripping over own feet and making Gaara and Sasuke worry over her.**

**_Sasuke…._**

**She stopped, pulling her hand away from the shower handle. She hadn't heard anyone talk about him for a whole two weeks. That's not like him. She shook her head and took a quick shower. After she showered, she brushed her teeth and pulled on a pair of house shorts and a simple tank top. As she made her way down to the kitchen, she noticed a figure walking up to her door. She sighed and quickly answered it. She thought it was Gaara, but then again, she gave him a key so that he could come in anytime he wanted to. She thought he must of forgotten his key when he wanted top join her for breakfast, being it was her day off, but she was surprised to find Ino instead. Standing before her in her jeans and purple shirt. And with a worried look on her face.**

**Sakura instantly became concerned for her friend. "What is it?" She asked. She was unsure that she would come to her so early in the morning. She would usually be with Kiba or something like that. But, yet here she was, standing before her, all worried about something.**

**"I have to tell you something." Ino said. Sakura opened the door even more, letting her friend in. She sighed when she shut the door and made her way to the kitchen.**

**"Well, I'm sure you can tell me before Gaara gets here. I swear he is such a-" But Ino cut her off.**

**"Gaara's gone, Sakura. So is Kiba. They both left at four in the morning. They are probably on half way to Japan by now." Ino said. Sakura looked at Ino for a minute then laughed.**

**"That's funny, Ino. You got me. Gaara wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to me first and he promised he wouldn't leave. He breaks his promise." She smiled as she pour her a cup of coffee. She saw the look on Ino's face. She looked a little sleep deprived.**

**"Sakura, if you don't believe me, call the hotel and ask for his room." She told her as she went and picked up the phone and handed it to her. Sakura sighed and smiled.**

**"Ok, but just to prove you wrong, I'll check." She said as she dialed the hotel and only waited after the second ring for the front desk to pick up.**

**"New York Baskin Hotel, Front desk, how may I help you?" The woman asked. Sakura sighed and looked at the time.**

**"Yes, I would like to talk to Mr. Sabaku, room 435." She said, waiting for the woman to hook the line.**

**"I'm sorry, did you say Sabaku?" The lady asked. Sakura sighed and nodded to herself.**

**"Yes, Sabaku." She said, then there was silence before the woman answered.**

**"I'm sorry. He checked out about a couple of hours ago, turn his key in and everything. Would you like me to send him a message?" She asked, but Sakura had already dropped the phone.**

**He was gone. Gaara had left. He left again and this time didn't bother to say goodbye. She turned to look at her friend who was nodding her head and then lowered her head. Sakura felt her very heart split. Gaara was gone and she didn't when he was coming back. She sunk down to the floor, letting her cup fall out of her hands and cut her as is crashed against the floor. She felt nothing as she stared at the wall. Gaara was gone. He promised he wouldn't leave. Yet he did.**

**She shook her trying to understand this. Gaara had left at a very early hour, which means two things: Either something happened back in Japan or he was done with her. She knew it wasn't the second one, because if he was done with her, he wouldn't even bother to come back to her or promised to return to her. So, it had to be the third one.**

**Something happened and he had to leave without saying goodbye. She looked down at her necklace, letting the charm rest in her palm as she gripped it. With determination, she stood up and grabbed her purse.**

**"Sakura, what are you doing?" She heard Ino ask as she pulled out her holder that kept her credit cards safe. She turned to face her friend as she took out her card and placed the holder back into her purse.**

**"I'm going to Japan." She said, see Ino's eyes widen in shock and in astonishment. Sakura was going to Japan and she was going to make sure that her relationship with Gaara stayed right where it was suppose to be. Together like she wanted it to be and she was sure, he wanted it to be that way too…**

* * *

**Oh man. I am tired. I hope you guys like the new chapter and I will update tomorrow and I will update Oban because it needs to be. Ok please review. I would like to hear your opinions..**


	12. Chapter 11: A Forced Meeting

I Will Return

Chapter 11: A Forced Meeting….

Ok, I had this all ready so I was just like, 'Why not?' Oban will be updated tomorrow. I messed up on some thins. Sorry. So, I would like to go ahead and say that I thank you all that reviewed and to those who are actually interested in my stories. It means a lot to me. Thank you very much and on with the show or at least that's what my friend says in something that is actually interesting.

* * *

Gaara's Point of View….

Gaara sighed as he felt the jerk of the plane land on the runway. He knew any minute now, Temari would call him asking him to get there as quickly as possible. It was only four in the afternoon, and well a day after the left. He sometimes got so confused with the time zones and everything. But he didn't care about that right now. He closed his eyes, having the feeling that Ino already told Sakura and now she was either very upset with him or she was very angry with him.

He smiled, remembering the last time she got mad at him. They were in the lunch room, back when they were in high school, just started dating, and he was sitting with Chigroato and Nami, his two most oldest friends he ever had. He was a little disappointed that they had to change the play and then set up another stage, just so that the dumb actors didn't trip over their own feet. Nami always told him that the director and their drama teacher was always bowing to the more high priced actors that had air in their instead of a brain.

He laughed at her joke, but stopped when he saw Sakura walking toward him. He rose out of his seat and pulled out the one next to him. He watch her smile as she took her seat and joined the rest of them…

He was silent for only a moment before he heard Chigroato say the unthinkable. "Hey, Gaara. Why is she sitting with us? I thought she was Sasuke's little fan girl." He asked. Gaara slapped his hand to his face. Why make it worse.?

"Chig, she's not Sasuke's fan girl. She's Gaara's girlfriend. He told you this when we were fixing the stage this morning, remember?" Nami said, slapping Chigroato upside the head.

Gaara closed his eyes, waiting for Sakura to explode on them, but she didn't. She just let her head fall down, looking at her tray of food. That worried him. "Sakura, are you ok? He didn't mean anything by it. He's just ignorant sometimes." Gaara said. He waited again for her to explode, but instead, she rose out of her seat and left.

Gaara then, after watching her leave, glared at Chig, trying to keep his eyes away from his and stuffing his face. Gaara immediately rose out of his seat and went after her. He knew exactly where she was. He headed for the garden that sat behind the school.

He slowly opened the gate and let it loudly latch back to the white picket fence. He moved forward a bit before being grabbed by someone in the corner and pulled onto the swing. He covered his eyes, thinking it was one of his stalkers that haven't been leaving him alone. But, when he opened his eyes, he found Sakura holding his hand.

He sat up and saw that she had fire in her eyes. "Sakura, you know that Chig meant nothing by it. He was just having a blonde moment." Gaara said quickly.

She glared at him. "I know that. You think I am angry about that? I'm not angry at the fact that Chig doesn't know when to shut up." She said. Gaara was confused.

"Then what are you mad about?" He asked Regretting it. Hearing her sighed in frustration.

"I'm mad at you. At what you didn't do." She said. He just stared at her for a minute but then understanding what she meant. He didn't stand up for her when Chig had unintentionally insulted her. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. I know that I should have said something, but I thought you were going to lash at him. You usually do that when someone is insulting you." He said, trying to figure out why she didn't.

"Because, I wanted to see how good of a boyfriend you would be, you know, standing up for me and making those that want to hurt me to stay away. So, I thought that if I don't respond, then he would for me." She said, lowering her face now.

Gaara smiled, lifting her head back up. "I do that all the time. I did it when we were little and when we were in middle school and I still do it now. I just thought you would rather take the honor of hitting him like crazy. You know what? I'll make you a promise. From now on, if you don't stand up for yourself or even if you do, I will stand up for you. Protect you." He said, watching her eyes glisten with joy.

"You promise? No, Pinky promise?" She said as she raised her pinky to his hand. He shook his head.

"How about this?" He said as he pulled her into a kiss. This kiss was different. It felt warm and gentle and had some meaning behind it.

He pulled away and smiled at her. "There's my promise. And that, you can always count on." He said letting his forehead rest against hers…

From that moment, he swore to himself that he would always be there for her, but now it seems he has broken that promise twice. He was jerked out of his thoughts when Kiba tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on. Time to go. We got a busy night ahead of us." He heard him say. Gaara sighed as he unbuckled his seat belt and made his way out of the plane and trough the terminal. He paused at the exit when he saw Temari and Kankuro waiting for him.

"Gaara!" He heard her exclaim. He smiled as she ran to hug him. Letting her throw herself on him, he closed his eyes, returning the gesture.

"God, I missed you and your commanding voice and demanding ways." She said into his chest. Gaara chuckled a little.

" My big sister missed me and all my glory? Yeah, I can say you guys need help." He said as she he released her and looked over to a tired Kankuro.

"You have no idea what is going on." He said, trying to smile. Gaara could tell that they have been working very hard.

"Well, I'm here now. Let's get this all done so that you guys can go home at around five in the morning." He said as he followed Kiba to the suitcase lines.

He felt his gut fall when he reached his hand into his pocket and the box was gone. Where did he leave it? He thought long and hard, stepping to the side of people as they passed by. He remembered being angry for one second and then he threw something against the wall. He slapped his forehead. He threw the ring? What kind of idiot throws a proposing ring at a wall? _A pretty stupid enraged idiot it appears._ He thought as he mentally slapped himself.

He'll have to call the hotel and ask them to send the ring over to him later. He regained his composure and went over to Kiba, who was standing with both of their suitcases. Gaara smiled and nodded to his friend. As they began to walk to the exit, he felt his sister eyeing, as if knowing what he did and was intent on making him squeal.

As Kiba signaled the limo waiting just outside the airport, Gaara heard Temari's cell go off. He looked back at her, seeing her answer and then handed it to him. He sighed and made a mental note. Vacation and his life was now over…..

* * *

_New York…. _

Sakura's Point of View….

Sakura pulled out her many bathroom items: toothbrush, tooth paste, shampoo and conditioner, a razor, hair products, body wash and finally her hairbrush. She didn't need her hair dryer, knowing very well that Japan was full of hair dryers of all sorts. She then hurried back to her suitcase in her room and stuff them into a small carrying case and put it into the larger luggage.

She ignored the look Ino gave her as she made her way to her dresser and took out a few shorts and shirts to put on. "Sakura, why are you going to Japan? Aren't you going to wait for him again? Wait for him to come back for you?" Ino asked, stopping Sakura from her now deterred movements.

"Because, I am not some damn damsel in distress. I have waited for him for almost half my life and now that I can be with him again, I refuse to let him go again. I am going to go to him and tell him that I'm not leaving his side, whether he thinks that I am a damsel or will welcome me completely." She said, then put her clothes into her suitcase. She closed the top and clipped it into place. She looked to her nightstand and grabbed her credit card.

She had already called the airport and ordered her tickets, which she used the money she had been saving for a new house out in the country, but she could always save again later. She quickly placed her card in her pocket and removed her suitcase from her bed.

"I'm going because I love him, Ino. I have to go to him." She said as she brushed past her and made her way to her stairs.

"Sakura, did you ever consider that maybe he might want you to stay?" Ino yelled as Sakura reached the bottom of the stairs. Sakura sighed as she looked up at Ino.

"Have you ever considered going to Kiba when you have enough money to buy a ticket to Japan?" She countered. Sakura smiled when she saw her friend run down to stairs and grabbed her arm.

"You're gonna go even if I try to stop you, aren't you?" She asked. Sakura nodded.

"It's my day off. I'll do what I want to on it. Now, are you coming or what?" She asked, seeing Ino smile brightly.

"Like hell I'm going to let you go by yourself." She said as she followed Sakura out the door and headed for the airport.

* * *

_To Japan….. _

Gaara's Point of View….

Gaara glared at the very man he had to thank for him being back so early. Arata was a very unreliable man and if he wasn't given a concrete offer, he would refuse. Gaara had dealt with him before, but that was when he was threatening to cut his funds for the New year celebration and such.

Now, he was responsible for bringing him away from Sakura. If he was the men he was a few years ago, he would not be sitting before him in any manner at all. But, he had to restrain himself. Instead, he pulled a file folder out and slide it over the table they sitting at, letting the corner hit him in ribs.

"That's my deal, Arata. Either you take it or I will take you ample supply of equipment for your science laboratories that you depend on so much." Gaara said, standing up and taking his leave.

"I'll give you time to think it over. If you need me, I'll be in my office." He said as he shoved the door open and letting the slam of it closing echo through the building.

He growled as he opened the door to his office and slammed it as well. He hated how so of these business owners worked their company. Either they have what they want or they cut everything and leave and Gaara was the one person that would give them a once in a lifetime to work with him, but if they screwed him over, like Arata did, he would either cut their funds he provided or give them the worse available opportunity he could think of. As he sat in his chair, reading over some papers, he looked over a picture of Sakura when she was a teen. She was wearing beautiful beach dress, her hair was pulled back and she was wearing a sun hat. She had told him that she would only wear it once and only because he thought it looked hot on her. And it did, but after he took the picture, she took it off and threw it at him.

He smiled at her temper and fun loving of teasing him. But, then he felt his heart constrict, remembering what he did and what he had done to her. He lowered his head and let out a low sigh. He was gone for only a day and he was aching for her. His body was screaming for her warmth that he felt almost every single night, sleeping next to her, having her head lay on his chest and being so content.

He sighed again, this time giving a small glance to his phone that sat on his desk. He could feel his temptation of calling her and talking to her. His heart screamed at him to dial her number, but he restrained himself. He had an epidemic on his hands and he had to take care of it. He became enrage when he looked at the phone again and in one swift moment, picked it up and threw it at the wall with such force that it broke into many pieces.

He glared out the window, not wanting to look at one statistic paper right now. He felt so frustrated with himself. Why couldn't he have both things that he wanted. Well, the company he didn't want that much, but he wanted Sakura so much more. He knew that if he left right now, leaving Temari and Kankuro to burn with the company, he would feel nothing in his heart. He would feel nothing for Sakura. He wouldn't be himself.

He shut his eyes tight and growled out the window. "Are you happy, father? Are you happy that I can't be with the one I love because of your damn curse you put on me?" He asked no one, glaring all around the walls.

"Because I sure as hell aren't. You couldn't see me be happy, could you? Not after everything I did to please you. You were never satisfied enough from what I offer and every time I see someone that won't be satisfied, I think of you and wanting to just choke them to death." He said as he clutched his head tightly as he sat back down in his chair.

"Why did you hate me so much?" He silently asked. He let his mind and body shiver for a few minutes, until he found new strength to push back the anguish and get back to work. He picked up another file and opened it. It held information about their supplies and the budget in the process of acquiring it.

He looked through the list and selected a few equipment and only a selective of chemicals that his scientist needed. He placed the forms back into the folder and then placed it to the right of his desk, so Temari knew she had to pick it up. Before he could reach for the next file, there was a small knock at his door.

"Come in." He said in a monotone. He picked up one of the small notes he had and jot down some notes and reminders to visit the supply unit of his company. He looked up to see Kiba, holding a package wrapped in a yellow paper like box.

"It's from one of your business partners. I believe it was Orochimaru. The guy in charge of the plastic surgery business on the south side of Tokyo." He said, handing him the package. Kiba then sat down in front of his desk and watched Gaara open it in a slow manner.

Gaara was surprised to find as he opened it, a small combatant letters and forms that he was looking for. Underneath them was a note stuck to one of the agreements they made only a year ago. He handed the forms to Kiba to look at and then proceeded to looking at the note. He glared at how his writing flaunted over the paper:

_Gaara,_

_I would like you to know that my newest patron has informed me of how you are doing in this 'crisis' that you call. I am well aware that you had your sister call the Strikers co-owner and had him come and meet you the minute you returned to Japan. Though, you may get this in later notice, we need to have a little chat about your fathers early 'distribution' and cause of this horrible disaster and causing you to come home early. I hope you don't mind, I sent back the contract that we agreed to and I hope you haven't forgotten my terms in the agreement._

_Sincerely, Orochimaru_.

Gaara growled as he crumpled the letter in his fist. He knew all along that his company would be in trouble when he left. He knew and he sent back their first term form to remind him of his terms in which Gaara couldn't leave Japan for another three years, until Orochimaru had all the money he needed in his experiments.

He handed Kiba the letter and let him read it. After a few minutes, Kiba looked up at him, giving him a very 'Oh great. Not this' look. "You have got to be kidding me. I thought that term was valid like years ago." Kiba stated, placing the files and letter on his desk.

Gaara shook his head. "Apparently not. Not to him. I'll have to look at my side of the term and see if I can prove it valid. If I can't, then I can't leave Japan for a while. Damn that man! He knew from the beginning. Ever since I left, he knew." Gaara seethed out as he looked at the files again. They were consents of the company's past records and secret files that only Gaara was allowed to look at. His anger began to rise even more.

Not only was this not allowed, but Orochimaru was able to get a hold of them. That meant he might have his half of the terms and agreement0.

"If he got to these, who knows what else he got a hold of." Kiba said as he read the letter again. He looked at the word distribution and looked to Gaara.

"What does he mean by, distribution?" Kiba asked. Gaara sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"He means the deal my father made with him to try and get enough money for the company to live off of. When he finally had enough, Orochimaru want compensation for all the money he was now making and well, he refused. After my father over to me, he approached me and being I was new at the business partner thing, I only agreed to giving him a once a month delivery run of supplies he needed for two years, then we made terms and he promised he wouldn't take advantage of my company's endorsement and budget while I promised to stay with the company, see it out of it's first dark time and raise it for the next three years. Now, I have no idea why he is playing this now." Gaara said as he settle back into his chair and placed his head into his hands.

Gaara could feel that something was not right here. If Orochimaru wanted to be a single owner, then why did he threaten Gaara that if he didn't stay, something bad would happen? hen it hit him.

It already has.

He already had something bad happen. His company. Orochimaru had complete access to the supply on the science equipment they needed. And what were in trouble of losing? Supplies for their own well being. And with out supplies, the budget would then suffer and then Gaara would have to find other ways into getting the money.

"That damn snake!" He said as he slammed the papers on the desk. He planned it all and Gaara fell for it, like an idiot, but that meant that he had to of ordered at some kind of date for things he needed. He had to know what day he did.

"Kiba, go down to the file room and get me all of the dates consisting of the days that we were gone and hurry." He said, watching Kiba nod and take off out the door.

Gaara looked down at the forms and sneered at them. There was no way in hell he was going to be out done by a 59 year old snake that can't even lift a finger without getting his hands dirty. He growled as he looked out his windows and tried to think of Sakura, maybe happy that he left to give her a chance to live the life she had built. That was no chance in his heart, the truth.

* * *

_With Sakura, on the plane for the last four hours…._

Sakura looked out the window. It was now seven o'clock at night. She could feel her body relax against the rough fabric of the planes provided chair. She tried to ignore her fighting urge to run up to the pilot and tell him to go faster. But, she knew that if she wanted what wanted she had to be patient and wait, but dear God almighty. This plane was moving so slow.

She looked over her shoulder to see Ino looking through the isle of chairs and sighed.

"What are you looking for, Ino?" Sakura asked. Ino was about to retort but then perked up when she saw the flight attendant coming her way with something. Sakura gave her a questionable look.

"This." She said, taking what looked like a phone and showing her a many dialed numbers. Sakura sighed.

"I give up. Why do you have phone?" She asked as she settled back in her seat.

"Because, right now, we are in range of Japan's communication tower and I can get in touch with Kiba and let him know I'm coming to him." She as she started dialing his number.

"No!" Sakura said as she grabbed the phone away from her. Ino looked almost hurt.

"Why not? I have to let him know I'm coming now so that he'll know I'm there. I didn't get a chance back at the airport because the officer was too busy 'frisking me'." Ino said as she gave Sakura a pleading look.

Sakura sighed and handed her the phone but snatched it back. "Ok, you can call him, but you have to make sure that he doesn't tell Gaara that I'm coming for him. Ok" Sakura said, seeing her friend quickly nod her head. And dialing his number like her life depended on it…..

* * *

Kiba's Point of View….

Kiba didn't know why Gaara sent him down to the file room and he had no idea why he wanted the files and records for the days they were gone, but he didn't question him and what he wanted. So, like a good friend, he completely found several records of their absence and what happened.

He piled them up and stacked them on one of the filing cabinets and went searching for the rest when his phone started to ring. He sighed and pulled out his phone.

_Unknown caller….._

Kiba sighed and flipped it opened and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked, not believing what he heard next.

"Kiba, it's me Ino. Listen I don't have much time on this phone but, Sakura and I are on a plane heading for Japan. I tried telling her that Gaara wanted her to wait for him, but she insisted on going to him. We are probably about three hours out or so. Don't tell Gaara that Sakura is coming for him and when we get there, we're going to help as much as we can. Ok, I gotta go. Love you. Bye." And she was gone.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. Sakura and Ino were coming and They didn't want Gaara to know? Now this was going to be interesting to watch when it all goes down. Kiba smiled as he hurried and found the remaining records and headed back to Gaara, who was in for a big surprise.

* * *

This chapter was basically about Gaara what happened when he was gone so yeah. I hope you guys like Gaara getting mad because you haven't seen nothing yet. So, please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 12: Decision on Life

I Will Return

Chapter 12: Decision on Life

Hey. Sorry for not updating. Computer problems and there still is but I can at least try to get this up before it wigs out again…. So, how about I shut up and get on with the story…..

Gaara's Point of View…

Gaara could feel his very mind scream for release, having now received word from his secretary that Orochimaru was in fact not in his office but on his way to him. And he wished to have a 'discussion' with him. Gaara pinched the sides of his nose as he stood by his windows. He was not having a good morning.

Kankuro and Temari left only an hour ago and he was feeling that they were silently thanking him and apologizing for making him come back so soon. He did not blame them for this small crisis that was slowly starting fall away. He blamed Orochimaru and his father for being so reckless and unable to make at least a decent living in this company. He blamed mostly his father for even trying to start this company from illegal trade dealers and unauthorized contents.

Gaara sighed as he heard Kiba open the door, panting, carrying a dozen file papers and then carefully placing hem on Gaara's desk.

"There they are, Gaara. All the records and counts of the days we were gone. I also heard that Orochimaru is on his way here." Kiba said, looking at Gaara, who simply ignored the last part of what Kiba said and looked through the first three files.

Kiba sighed as he sat down bedside him and started to look through one of the many files that he knew would just bring more stress on Gaara.

Sakura's Point of View…

Sakura looked at the city that was presented before her. She was amazed at how huge it was and how colorful it was. It seemed as if she didn't even leave New York, but she did. She couldn't understand a single word that flashed on the giant screens or what the street signs said.

She looked back to see Ino, talking to one of the workers at some store, asking for directions. She should've known Ino was so helpful. She took four years of foreign language: mainly French and Japanese. Regardless if she didn't understand it or not, she was only concerned about finding out where Gaara was and fast. She had a feeling that something bad was about to happen and she felt it was going to happen soon.

Sakura looked at a near by magazine stand. It was small and somewhat run down. There were different magazines of all sorts. Some that had different cars of sort, vacation spots, and business. She just smiled and was about to turn back to Ino when she spotted a certain red haired man, crossing his arms, dressed in a black suit, and standing in front of a huge building that stretched to the heavens. She ran over to the stand and grabbed the magazine.

It was Gaara alright. He was giving the camera man one of his poker faces. She couldn't believe that he was so successful. Well, she knew he was a huge success, but she had no idea he was so famous. She heard Ino call out to her.

"Ino, come here. I need you to translate this for me." She said as she placed her bag down and took the magazine from Sakura.

"Whoa!" Ino said. This definitely got Sakura's attention.

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked. Ino shook her head. _This is just unbelievable! _Ino thought as she read the front cover again.

"Sakura, This is a magazine for the best medical and scientific companies in the world. And Gaara is on the top. Leading in radiology, Trauma, equipment tech for different medical uses. Technology. He is everywhere in that department. And don't get me started on the Science department. My god! He is a god!" Ino said.

Sakura took the magazine, Gaara was a huge business person and yet he majored in drama? This wasn't right. Business was always his father's dream. Why is he a business man? She had to find out why.

"Ino, we gotta find this building. What's the name?" Sakura asked as Ino looked over the magazine. She pointed out to where all the taller more weirdly shaped buildings were.

"It's there and the name of the building is 'Sabaku Works' It shouldn't take us long to get there if we hail a cab." Ino said, placing the magazine back in the holder and whistled for a cab. Sakura had to trust Ino on this. She was the only one that could read and speak Japanese. She was her only hope in finding Gaara and tell him that she wanted to be with him no matter what.

Sakura sighed, seeing that Ino had already hailed a cab and had their bags packed in the back. She looked on to the now rising sun and found that would be tough, but she vowed to herself, before she left New York, that she would do whatever it took to be with Gaara and make him understand that she would fall apart again if she couldn't be with him.

She sucked in another breath, letting her heart scream go one last time before climbing into the cab and for now, just waiting. And having Ino blather on and on about Kiba staying after this was all cleared up.

Gaara's Point of View….

"That's it!" Gaara said as he raised a file closer to his eyes. He peered over carefully again. Being sure that this wasn't a slip up or anything. The wording and phrasing was perfect. He smiled as he skimmed over the last sentence. He had never felt so relieved in his life

"Kiba, this is it!" He said as he raised the file over his head in victory. Kiba looked at in confusion. After spending over four hours of searching through a six foot tall stack of files.

"What are you talking about, Gaara?" Kiba asked as he placed a few signed papers down. Knowing that Gaara doesn't easily excited in this kind of situation.

"Orochimaru has been taking vast amounts of equipment in medical use and as well as science in over the past three days, exactly before Temari called us back." Gaara said as he placed the files down in front of Kiba.

"So what does this mean then?" Kiba asked as could feel that he was going to be here even longer than he expected. But, there was something about his face that was now changed.

"Kiba, these equipment were vital to us. At five in the morning, a patient came in needing an emergency transplant, his kidney to be exact, and when our well prepared doctors were looking for the storage units that housed them, they were gone. This also happened in various other places in the building. Records were beginning to not show up to patients. And if there were, they would be out of date. Pretty soon, patients were beginning to fade and just give up. And when patients give up, we panicked. Then there is the problem with the our floor. Since there were files missing, that means that there were also insurance files missing along with the finances. Meaning, the complete building went into chaos. Hence the reason why Temari called us back." Gaara explained as he then picked up the phone. He was now ready to face Orochimaru.

Maybe after this was all taken care of, he could return to Sakura. And find a way to stay with her permanently. That would be nice. Maybe he could start an acting school back in New York. Or he could bring his business with him and start another company string that could branch over the country. He smiled, imagining Sakura's beautiful face, her making breakfast, sitting on the couch after a long hard day, being together.

He was stripped from his happy moment by the sound of the receiver answering to Orochimaru's assistant.. He then realized that to get to that happy place, he needed to finish this last string of pain in the ass and lop off the head and watch the body squirm.

"Snake Industries, how may I help you?" She sounded to uptight and it made Gaara growl in the back of his throat but he pushed it down.

"Yes. This Sabaku Gaara, the president and CEO of Sabaku Works Industry. I would like you to inform your boss that this meeting is in two hours. I have no other time to fit him in unless he wants to wait until nine tonight to settle things. So, please be a dear and speed up that second class airplane of yours. I have a company that needs to be bandaged up." Gaara said, then slamming the phone down.

Kiba smiled at him. Whatever Orochimaru has up his sleeve, it was nothing compared to whatever Gaara had up his.

"Kiba." Gaara said as he made his way to the door.

"Yeah, Gaara?" Kiba asked as he picked up the file. He handed it to Gaara then waited for him to be asked to do something.

"Place in an order for our missing equipment and then have someone go and find the files on the fifth floor then send a team to Snake Industries and have them search for the files. Take my personal jet, that should get them there in less than five hours. And after you're done, go check into a hotel and get some sleep. You deserve it." Gaara said, smiling at his friend.

Kiba sighed in relief. "Alright, Gaara. But, what about you?" Kiba asked.

Gaara sighed and pushed the door open. " I'll be here when you get back. I don't sleep much, remember?" Gaara said as he left Kiba to finish up and made his way to the business meeting room. Now that he had his shield and sword, he was ready to go into battle and end this last nightmare once and for all. For his sake and to be able to be with Sakura once again.

He just hoped that she would forgive him and take him back. After all, he was going to propose to her. And hopefully she will say yes. Hopefully.

Sakura's Point of View…

Sakura stared in aw as she looked at the main lobby of Sabaku Works. It was just so….. So big! The lights, the furniture, the walls, the light green shade of the tiles below her feet. Gaara had accomplished all of this

And she thought he was successful in acting so well. He was far more successful in the medical field and science field. She watched as Ino communicated with the service front desk, she saw a flight of stairs, maybe leading to the floor Gaara was at.

She looked over at Ino, who looked to be arguing with the lady that had a phone in one hand and holding a finger up at Ino. Sakura turned pale. If there was one thing you don't do, it's not wave a finger in front of Ino's face.

Sakura immediately made her way to Ino and pulled at her arm. "Ino, what is going on?" Sakura asked.

"This _baka _won't let us through because she says that no one is answering for Gaara's phone that usually is answered, but after what is going on, no one is answering." Ino said as she grabbed the phone from the woman.

Sakura heard the woman say some things in Japanese and then watched Ino say something in Japanese. In turn, scaring the woman into the ladies room or what looked to be the ladies room.

"Ino, what did you say?" Sakura asked as Ino dialed a number.

"I told her if she doesn't go change her hair, her husband won't make love to her and he'll her for an American stripper and have several babies while she lies in the dust of her own self pity."

Sakura looked at Ino. She could not believe Ino actually said that. "Ino! Why did you say that!" She watched as Ino smiled at her.

"Look there's a big chance if Gaara is here, then so is Kiba and I don't care who I have to go through, I'm going to be with him. Just like you want to be with Gaara. So no lip from you, because you would have done the same." Ino said as she held the phone to her ear and waited.

Kiba's Point of View…..

Kiba could feel his body close to collapsing. He really needed those many hours of sleep. As he filed through the orders, he sensed something was coming. Something that was going to make things both bad and good.. And it was inside the building…

He jumped when the phone rang. He sighed as he reached over and pressed line one. "Sabaku's Works. Kiba speaking." What he heard next, made him smile.

"Kiba, get your butt down to the main lobby." He heard Ino scream. So, they were finally here. He leaped out of his chair and headed down stairs, for he couldn't wait to see his beloved.

To Be Continued… Got'cha! Sorry I couldn't resist. Here's the rest…

Sakura's Point of View…..

Sakura watched as Ino stood in front of her, tapping her foot furiously. Damn! When it came to wanting to be with Kiba. Well, she wanted to be with Gaara too, but she could control her anger, at least for the moment….

She hadn't contemplated what she was going to do when she saw him, but all she knew is that she wanted to be with him, no matter what happened. She could feel her stomach turn upside down at the thought of facing him again now. She wasn't nervous, just worried. Worried that he would tell her to go back home and wait for him. She hoped he wouldn't.

She would fall to pieces if he told her to go home. She had come all this way to see him. She hoped he would let her stay, particularly with him. By his side.

She was instantly brought out of her thoughts at the sound of Ino squealing like a giddy girl, crying out. "Kiba!" She watched Ino run into her lovers arms, forgetting everyone that surrounded them and letting themselves be together.

When released from their tight embrace, Kiba looked over to Sakura and smiled. "You guys came here just in time. Gaara is due for a meeting in two hours. He's probably waiting for Orochimaru in the meeting room." Kiba said, yawning.

"Kiba, what time did you go to sleep?" Ino asked. Sakura smiled when Kiba began to scratch the back of his head nervously.

"I didn't go to sleep last night. I was here. Helping with the crisis that is being dealt with right now." Kiba said. Ino gave Kiba one of her glares, but Sakura was more interested in Gaara's business being in jeopardy.

"Kiba, what's going on here?" Sakura asked. Kiba sighed and ushered them to the elevator.

"I'll tell you everything on the way up." Kiba said. Sakura sighed and made her way to the elevator. Remembering when Gaara came to visit her in the hospital and stopped the elevator just to make out with her for five minutes.

"Ok, this is what happened…" Kiba said as the doors slowly closed and began to raise them to the top floor.

Gaara's Point of View….

He never thought he would have to do this. Have meeting with the old snake to tell him that the deal was off and that the ties would be cut.

Then, he could make something good be part of this company and bring Sakura back into his life, permanently.

Everything he was doing now, went right back to her and what he wanted back in his life. But, he knew that he had to clear everything that would cause him and her any trouble outside of the industry Even if Orochimaru somehow found a way to make their life a living hell.

He sighed as he pulled out his few papers that were his only ticket that could save him. Three papers listing the missing equipment, files and reports from his patients and doctors, and a complete complaint of a patient's family member, having a serious pull on their death and blamed the surgeon on his poor state of supplies.

As he placed the papers back in the file holder. He smiled when he pulled out a small picture of Sakura. He sighed.

A knock came at the door. He groaned, still feeling his body fall to pieces. "Come in." He said in a gruffy voice.

What came through that, took his breath away. "Gaara, I came to see you." He looked up and couldn't believe his eyes…..

There. Who stood before him was the very person he never thought he would see again.

"Matsuri?….."

UH OH! This is so not good. Please read and review!


	14. Chapter 13: Confessions

I Will Return

Chapter 13: Confessions

This is for all who have been in this kind of situation and don't know what to say when your boyfriend or lover is in this situation where they are caught with a certain someone. This unfortunately is the very moment that will define Gaara and Sakura's relationship, so please do not kill me for this.

* * *

Gaara's Point of View…

He could barely understand why Matsuri was in his conference room but he knew he had to get her out. Before any of his employees see him with her and get the wrong idea. He quickly stood up and opened the door again.

"Matsuri, please leave. I have an important meeting in an hour. Please leave." He told her, but she just smiled and walked over to the huge mahogany table.

"Why, I thought you would be happy to see me. After what happened the last time we were together." Matsuri said as she down in one of the chairs, letting her legs hang on one another. She wore of a simple silk black dress that cut off at her thighs and the v in her dress stretched on her chest, making it look as if they were about to pop right off of her. Gaara sneered and glared at her.

"Matsuri, I will say this once again. Nothing happened that night. Stop this stupid delusional relationship that we never had. I trained you in the medical field so that you could get enough money to pay for your fathers hospital bills and finances. There was nothing going on between us. That night, at the lake was a mistake." Gaara said as his eyes flared with rage. He didn't need this right now.

"Are you sure? Because from what I remember, you were completely _pleased_ by our date." Matsuri said. She gave him a sly smile. Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled silently.

"I will say this once again. It was all in your head. I was never interested in you only to teach you. The only reason why I was at the lake was because my sister was there and she asked me to come pick her up. And the only reason why you thought it was a date was because you were so drunk on sake that you thought I was Bayto, your boyfriend. Nothing happened." Gaara said as he could feel his patience with this woman.

"That's a lie, Gaara. And you know it. You love me!" Matsuri screamed as she rose from her chair. "I saw the look in your eyes when you looked at me when I walked up to you in that favorite dress you loved so much. I felt your hands, your loving touch. You love me!" She screamed as she now had everyone's attention, including a now crying pink haired woman standing just outside the door Gaara had forgotten to close.

Gaara, who was about to yell again, halted when he heard someone run down the hall, crying. He knew that cry. He knew it all too well.

_Sakura…. No!_

Gaara, forgetting everyone and that he had a meeting in 50 minutes, ran after her. His heart feeling the push of wanting to reach her faster. If he could make it to the elevators before it came, he could reach her and explain everything.

He could still hear her. She was really hurt. He had to explain to her. As he was about to turn the corner to the elevators, something grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"What are you-" He was silenced by a pair of red gloss lips. He tried to pull away but he felt hands reached up and grasped his hair and pulled him more. With great force, wrenched himself of this disgusting person and wiped his mouth.

"When I said I didn't care about you, Matsuri. I meant it. That woman is the one I love." Gaara said, seeing that she would need more convincing.

"You want proof?" He asked. He looked around the corner to see Sakura, crying. He frowned but shrugged it as he pulled himself around the corner and kneeled next to Sakura.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you back there with your bimbo girlfriend?" He heard her say in pain. He felt his heart pound against his chest again.

" Three things: One, I hate her, two she is a bimbo, and three I'm here because I love you." He said and without another word, pulled her close and kissed her.

He could feel her push at first but as he began to lick her bottom lip, she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck as she allowed him access to her sweet mouth.

He groaned as he pulled her closer, wanting to just let her know that he still wanted her. That she was still more important to him.

As he pulled away slowly, he could feel Matsuri steam as she stormed off. He hugged Sakura to close to himself. He almost lost her again. He didn't want to lose her again.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. Please, do not think that I don't love you. Please. Don't think that I don't harbor feelings for you anymore." Gaara whispered into Sakura's ear.

"But, why were you with her? Why was she screaming that you love her?" Sakura asked as she tried to dry her eyes. This was too much for her to handle. Gaara returning, Sasuke's attack on him, Gaara leaving, her chasing after him, and now this? Will things in her life ever be simple? Just to live in a nice house with the love of her life and a few kids running around, happy and just content with their life. Was that too much to ask from life?

She watched as Gaara looked around them. Many of his staff stopped and were still staring at them. Gaara sighed and offered his hand to Sakura. They needed to talk in private. Some place that would grant themselves sanctuary in this horrible building.

"We need to talk. Let's go to my office." Gaara said as Sakura slowly placed her hand in his. She was still reluctant to trust him right now, but she can at least try and hear him out. Until she can decide whether or not she should trust at all after this.

Gaara slowly pulled her to her feet and walked her through many of his employees until they reached his office, closed the door and the truth would come out.

* * *

Ino looked to Kiba after watching what just transpired before them. Gaara looked more hurt and pained than guilt ridden. His eyes looked as if they wanted to just jump out. She knew Gaara wouldn't do this to Sakura. Never in his life would he cheat on her. But, still, this bimbo needed to be kicked as far as her heels would let her.

Ino looked to this girl. Her dress was very seductive and her make up looked more like a Las Vegas dancer would wear. Too much eye shadow and blush to not know if they were twenty or forty. Her hair to Ino's surprise was just straight. But, the style, The bangs shaping her forehead perfectly, her length of her hair all together….. Looked so much like Sakura's.

Was she trying to be like Sakura? Or was she trying to peak Gaara's interest? Either way, she was dead.

Ino handed her purse to Kiba. Leaving him confused but then terrified as he watched Ino march up to Matsuri and kick her in the shin.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE LUCKY TO BE BREATHING!" He heard Ino exclaim as she continually kick Matsuri.

Ino paused as she let her rage simmer for a minute. "You think you can take my best friends man? You go another thing coming!" Ino declared as she raised her foot back once more, ready to begin another assault, but was halted by a pair of strong arms.

"Ino! Stop! Hitting her and beating her to a pulp won't solve anything!" Kiba said, trying to reason with his now fiancé. Ino tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"I don't care! It'll make me feel better! She tried to take Gaara away from Sakura! She deserves it!" Ino shouted in Kiba's ear. Kiba simply lowered Ino down and turned her in his arms so that she was facing him.

"It doesn't matter. Gaara has no feelings for this girl He was simply trying to help out a family and the girl got the wrong idea. He loves and always will love Sakura. There is no else for him." Kiba said as his words calmed his little flower down.

He sighed as she nodded but then glared at Matsuri. "Get out while you still can, you bitch!" Ino said as Matsuri grabbed her purse and quickly ran, well hobbled to the elevator.

Ino sighed again and then looked to Kiba. "What the heck happened between Matsuri and Gaara?" She asked. Kiba groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Deprived of sleep and now this. He needed a real vacation from this stuff.

He looked back to Ino and sighed. "Come on, to the meeting room. I'll tell you there." Kiba grabbed her hand and guided her back to board room. He knew Gaara was probably begging for his life back. With Sakura, she is his life. He knew that, but this was gonna be one wild ride. So, hopefully Sakura will listen and not burst into flames and try to kill him.

* * *

When the door closed, Sakura stared in awe at what was before her. His desk was black, wooden probably, elegant in it's form a lamp sticking out on the left side and a flat screen computer on the right. Two black whicker chairs with cushion bottoms placed before his desk, his elevated higher than the two chairs. A huge picture frame of Gaara himself, Temari, and Kankuro. The walls were surprisingly white. Different from what she imagined his office to be. He always preferred black over a lot of colors. He wasn't Goth or emo, he just liked black more.

"I'm sorry." She heard him say, "I'm still remodeling. This was my fathers old office. I thought it needed some work done. It felt so empty." She simply stood where he left her. She was unsure what to think of him now. Did he have mixed feeling for her and Matsuri? Was Matsuri a one time deal? Was he driven by lust? Or did he simply wanted someone more supple in different areas that would suit him better? Her heart was breaking.

He had not spoken a single word on the situation and already her world was crumbling. She shook her head and stilled her tears. She had to hear him out. He wouldn't have returned to her if he didn't feel something for her. There had to be a reason why this all happened. So, she waited.

"I guess you think I'm an ass hole, huh? Following me, finding my building, finding me with a bimbo who needs therapy badly." He said as he leaned against the front of his desk.

"I just want the truth, Gaara. Are you in love with Matsuri? Or do you still want things to work out between us?" Sakura asked as she walked toward him slowly.

Gaara grasped the edge of his desk. His eyes darkened, his knuckles began to turn whiter than his skin. He looked to her with anger.

"I WILL NEVER LOVE THAT WOMAN!" Gaara yelled, stopping Sakura in her tracks. She jumped at his voice. She was now unsure if to even approach him.

Gaara sighed and pushed off his desk. "I'm sorry for that too. I did not mean to yell at you. It's just, I just… I should have seen this coming. Everything. I bet it was his plan. His bills, his treatment, the way he swayed me to hire her, like she was meat to sell." Gaara said as he sat down on one of his steps to his desk.

Sakura relaxed her nerves and moved herself closer to him. She stopped at least a few meters from him. "Gaara, start from the beginning." Sakura stated. She watched as Gaara began his tale.

"It was when I first inherited the company from my father. Our medical field was falling fast and it needed more trained professionals. I volunteered myself in this. Helping doctors and nurse on multiple floors. Their patients, the staff, operations for our sick and ill. I was constantly at that hospital. I eventually had a room made for me and got maybe five hours a sleep a week." Gaara paused and looked at Sakura as she listened. Her eyes gave inclination of judgement, only understanding at the moment.

Gaara sighed and continued. "One night, we had a patient. He was in his late forties, had no insurance and was in need of a lung transplant. He worked in the seafood department of a supermarket outside of the city. It was a very straining job. Heavy labor and to the point of back breaking injuries. He did not have the money to cover the surgery and he was beginning to slip. He began to beg at my feet, crying, begging that he would pay me back. I told him that there are always solutions to every problem. I sent him back to his room and notified the head nurse to keep him until I could figure out a way for him to pay off the surgery." He paused again and just felt more pain flow from his mouth.

"What happened? Did just let him go?" Sakura asked. Gaara simply shook his head. He ran his hand through his matted hair.

"That's where Matsuri comes in." Gaara said and pulled out one photo from his desk. "She had skill as a PCA, certified and was appraised by many of her supervisors. And she just so happened to be this mans daughter. When I returned to the medical center to speak with him, I was instead greeted by Matsuri. Her father spoke to me about her qualifications, her studies and her need of a new job. He asked me if I would hire Matsuri and as for the payments on his surgery, he would pay with fifty percent of his pay check he got at every end of the week and Matsuri would contribute fifty percent as well. He gave good points on the benefits. I would gain another nurse, train her to be the best nurse she could be and every two weeks, she would make a payment to the bill for her fathers surgery." Gaara said.

Sakura was very confused. "I don't understand. If they were able to pay the bill a little at a time, why would think that he set you up? Trapped into being around Matsuri. Training her. You needed professionals and she was a professional." Sakura asked as Gaara shook his head.

"I thought that at first. But, then her father stopped making the payments. Three months in, they had maybe four thousand left to pay off, her father stopped sending money. I asked Matsuri if her father was ok, but she didn't say anything. She told me that she hasn't heard from her father in a while. She assumed that he was just busy trying to pay off the surgery. And a week later, his information, his contacts, social security, address was just gone. Like he never existed. That's when Matsuri changed. She began to flirt with many at every chance she could." Gaara looked up at the ceiling.

He felt tense and anxious as he tried very hard not to yell at Sakura again. Remembering so much, it was bring back old wounds.

"Every time I would talk to a charge nurse she was waiting for me outside, constantly trying to ask me out on a business date. Discuss medical matters. After her father disappeared, she started paying more from her pay check. She would arrive to work in the same uniform she wore the day before. I didn't notice any kind of psychological damage until a man arrived at the hospital and has yelling at her because she didn't come home last night. Matsuri was off that night so I have no idea what she was doing and frankly I didn't want to know. I called her into my office one day and asked her if she had any difficulties with her old job. She said she never had any complaints or concerns at all about her performance at work and I told to take it easy and sent her home." Gaara let out another sigh and flexed his hands to relieve some of the tension.

He could feel Sakura become anxious, wanting to hear how this bad story would end.

"I got curious and decided to call her old supervisor. I asked her if she had any complaints about personal problems, bring them to work, she stated she saw no such thing, but she flirted a lot with doctors, nurses, and was caught making out with one of the operating assistants. She was let go when the cut backs kicked in and she was looking for a job around her fathers house after that. Her boyfriend, Bayto, began coming up to the hospital every night she worked. They would fight in front of our guests and it made them feel uncomfortable. I felt uncomfortable. Pretty soon, Matsuri was arguing with her co workers, charge nurses, and supervisors. I had her suspended for a few days. Let her clear her head. But, then she still came to the hospital and flirt with me. I explained to her that I was not interested and Temari stepped in and told her to just stop." Gaara rose from the floor and leaned against his desk now.

Sakura remained on the floor, she didn't think she could stand.

"That's when things got ugly." Gaara stated before letting his head drop and hang for a while. He remembered the frustration, the anger he felt. "Temari invited Matsuri to a lake party, celebrating Kankuro's promotion at the company, and Matsuri got drunk. Temari called me to come pick her up cause she had to deal with Kankuro. So, unwillingly, I went to the lake and found her, dangling her feet off the edge of the boat board walk and she was rambling on and on about how I was just the guy for her and why I wouldn't go out with her. Why I wouldn't be with her. Why I wouldn't love her." Gaara looked at Sakura at that point. His eyes were full of clarity and truth.

"I was already in love with someone else. Someone far away from me, but I promised her I would return to her. Matsuri didn't understand. She creamed at me for hours until she passed out and nearly fell into the water. I caught her before she fell, but I should have known. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tried kissing me, franticly." He paused and watched as Sakura lowered her head

She kept her eyes shut and waited for the one thing she dreaded hearing. That Gaara slept with another woman while being promised to her. Someone else embracing him, being kissed repeatedly. Their hormones going wild. Sakura waited, but none of it. Instead she heard him say.

"So I let her go and she landed in the lake." She looked up at him and he was smiling at her. She was in disbelief.

"I treat women with utter respect, but what Matsuri was trying to do was low, even if she was drunk. Anyway, when she swam to the boat ramp, which surprised me, she looked at me and just passed out again. So, I picked her up, carried her to my car, laid her down in the back and took her home. Bayto was mad at first but then just shrugged and told me she does this all the time. After her suspension was over, I called her into my office and explained to her what happened that night. She claimed that I didn't take her home, but had sex with her at the lake and fell off the dock because I tried to take her to quickly." Gaara said.

Sakura was steaming now. She tried to turn this whole situation into a claim of love and passion? Is this girl insane?

"After that discussion, I fired her and told her I'll pay rest of her fathers surgery off. And within a few hours, she was forced out of the hospital, screaming that we were meant to be. After that, I hadn't seen her since today, when she some how made her way in to my company and found me in the board room and tried to seduce me. I have no idea what she has done with herself since then. But, by the looks of her outfit, it looks to me she's being very provocative." Gaara sighed and waited for Sakura's reply. She had to know that there was never anybody else but her. She had to know that.

Sakura thought for a moment. She had known Gaara for years. He has never lied to her, never hid anything from her, and if she asked him anything, he would truthfully and honestly. This girl sounded like a crazy nut basket and needed to be locked up until her skin was rotting. But, if Gaara was telling the truth, then she had nothing to worry about.

"That's everything?" She asked finally. Gaara nodded and offered his hand once again to help her up. She gladly took his hand and as he pulled her up, he pulled her close and gazed into her eyes. She smiled as she returned the same gesture. Gaara sighed internally. Relieved that Sakura believed him even after what happened just moments ago. She pull him into her arms, wrapping them around his neck, hugging him tightly. Gaara returned her embrace, pulling her closer to himself.

His heart felt like jumping out of his chest. Sakura was here. She believed him and she loved him after all. She could've called him a liar and stormed out and he wouldn't stop her if it was her choice. He loved her so much, he would let her go, better herself without him. Live on without him. But, instead, she was loving toward him and believed him. He felt such peace in Sakura's arms.

It felt like an eternity, in each other arms. Gaara breathed easily and Sakura felt her nerves relax more for her anxiety. They pulled away just enough to look into each others eyes and feel happiness. Sakura smiled as she leaned close to him as he did the same. Their lips met finally and Gaara could feel his control almost slip. Having Sakura with him, holding him close, kissing him, he felt so alive. He felt her hands slip around his neck and he moved his hands to her hips, forcing closer to him. She sighed into his mouth as she slowed her hands travel down his chest and to the end of shirt. He pulled away from Sakura then and gave her a look of concern, but she simply smile and moved her hand under his shirt.

God she was screaming inside. She would never get over how built Gaara was. Chiseled chest and his abs, perfect and just amazing against her hands. She watched as Gaara took the opening and went straight for her neck. She felt so high. Feeling Gaara slowly kiss his way down to her collarbone, making her so hot and her legs began wobble a bit by the amount of attention Gaara was giving to Sakura's neck,

She felt her whole world dissolve when she heard a terrifying voice come from behind them.

"Sabaku, I see you are very busy, but I was rushed out an important project. I would like to speak with you." It sounded so cold and just beyond her range a creepiness. She felt goose bumps start to grow all over her body. Her body began to shiver with nervousness. She pulled away from Gaara, but Gaara held her close. His gentle grip became solid now and he seemed to tremble with anger.

She watched as Gaara moved her behind him and made himself a personal shield.

Sakura gasped when she saw a man, pale as snake skin silk, his eyes glowed yellow like a snake as well, his face seemed to be covered in white make up of sorts with some kind of purple eye shadow running from the outside of his eye lid to the corner of his noses bridge. His hair was long and dreadful. He wore a black suit with dark shade of purple for his shirt and a simple black tie. He looked absolutely horrible to Sakura. Was he crazy too? Does he think Halloween is everyday?

"Orochimaru. I thought you would be late as usual." She heard Gaara say. She looked to him and waited for this Orochimaru to answer, but he simply smiled, manically and snickered at Gaara.

"I tend to hurry along when a business partner is planning to blackmail me." Orochimaru stated as he waited for Gaara. "Can we proceed? I would like to begin before the media follows my car I came in." Gaara sneered at Orochimaru. Gaara knew this would hard, but he had to figure out how to get Sakura out of here before Orochimaru tied her into this mess. Like it or not, Gaara was stuck and he could really use Kiba right about now.

* * *

Ok, that's it for now! I'll update tomorrow ok. Night!


End file.
